Show Me Friendship Show Me Love
by TheRabbitGhoul
Summary: Just some bumblebee in all different kinds of situations, mostly AU. I may throw in some other pairings eventually. Be aware that these are unrelated one shots. If there are chapters that relate to each other, I'll let you know. Yes, things may get steamy in some chapters. I'll put ratings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1 (Blake x Yang)

**Hello! TheRabbitGhoul here. Just wanted to say a quick greeting.**

 **Please take your time reading and enjoy.**

 **Rating: T**

Somewhere on the darker side of Vale, through a heavy metal door and down a dimly lit flight of stairs is a bar frequented by mostly criminals and the odd naive person who just saw the place as another place to drink the night away. One of these ignorant patrons has set his sights on a woman sitting at the bar. She holds a book in one hand and stirs an odd coloured beverage absentmindedly with her other, her mind obviously absorbed in her reading. The man looks down at himself, fixes the dress tie around his neck then makes his way over to the bar, intent on chatting with the woman. He sidles up and takes a seat on an empty bar stool and shamelessly lets his eyes rove over the preoccupied woman's body, stopping for a few extra seconds on her breasts.

He tears his gaze from the woman's chest to watch her face as he says, "I don't think this is the place for reading sweetheart."

While the woman's facial expression remains neutral and doesn't look up from her novel, she scoffs. The man's eyes narrow slightly, a little annoyed with the response he received. _Playing hard to get are we?_ He thinks to himself, _I'm up for the challenge._ The man raises a hand and waves the larger and heavily tattooed bartender over. The man behind the bar looks rather miffed by the patron suddenly demanding his attention but he sighs and walks over.

"What can I get for you?" The bartenders voice is just as deep as his body's build would suggest.

The much smaller man uses a great deal of willpower to not cower away from the man behind the bar. He clears his throat, "I'd like the same drink as this lovely lady."

The bartender glances at the woman and her drink before grinning, finding amusement in something which confuses the other man. He waits patiently for his drink to be made all while trying to think of another conversation starter, one that would surely get the woman next to him to speak. As the drink is placed in front of him he comes up with an idea even if the conversation it may start will most likely bore him to tears. _Got to start somewhere._ Once the bartender makes his way to the other end of the bar to serve someone else, the man picks up his drink and turns to the woman with a smile.

"So," he begins, "What are you reading?"

His confidence immediately sky rockets when the woman lowers her book ever so slightly and glances at him out of the corner of her eye. Even though she looks at him bothered more than anything, the man takes her reaction as positive since it's more than what he got before. He doesn't break eye contact with her as he lifts the glass filled with the mystery substance to his lips. The second the liquid passes between his lips his eyes widen and he barely swallows to avoiding spewing the beverage everywhere when his body is wracked with a sudden coughing fit. The mans throat burns like fire so much so that his eyes start to water as he tries to get his breathing under control. _How can they serve something so strong?_ With his hand clutching his now crooked tie, the man glances up to see the woman giving him an amused smile before taking a sip of her own drink without even batting an eye. The mans jaw practically drops to the floor.

"I don't think this is the place for wimps." The woman suggests before rolling her eyes and returning to her reading, laughing quietly to herself.

The mans face begins burning just as hot as his throat. He only gets more embarrassed when he notices the bartender and the other patrons sitting at the bar were all chuckling at his expense. The man slams his nearly spilled drink down on the counter before standing with a huff. He fixes the other men with a glare as he struggles to readjust his tie. The man throws some lien on the bar before turning to leave. He doesn't even glance at the woman he'd been trying to pursue before storming off towards the exit.

The bartender saunters over and picks up the lien that had been left behind, "I swear. Seeing you tuning down men as you do is always the highlight of my evenings Blake."

For the first time that night, the woman named Blake takes note of the page in her novel before closing it, giving her full attention to the man behind the bar she knows to be named Leo, "I'm glad I could brighten your day." she says sarcastically.

While his laughter has ceased, Leo's smile remains as he places the lien in his pocket to be dealt with later when he has the time. He then picks up the abandoned glass, still full. "What a waste." He mumbles before dumping the drink down the drain. Leo then places the glass on the spinning tray that cleans small dishes. His attention returns to Blake, the woman who frequents his establishment. Looking at the top of Blake's head, he notices that the woman is wearing a black bow making him frown before saying, "You know you don't have to wear that here."

Blake's amber eyes narrow slightly, tired of hearing those same words from the bartender every time. The woman pushes some loose black waves behind her ear and is about to respond when a shoulder bumps into hers and a hand smacks down on the bar right in front of Leo.

"Heya mister, got a minute?"

Blake looks at the woman who had so rudely interrupted, not that she really wanted to have that conversation with Leo again. The other woman begins to chat away with the bartender, showing him something and asking questions that Blake doesn't hear. She's too preoccupied giving this stranger a once over. The woman is taller than Blake by maybe an inch or two. She also has a much larger bust that is practically spilling out of her bright yellow tank top and tan jacket. Her blonde hair is purposefully messy and ends just shy of her ass that is being squeezed by tight black shorts. Blake's eyes widen, surprised that she'd taken the time to look so closely at the woman next to her. She never does that. Ever.

"Yoohoo, anybody in there?" Blake is pulled from her thoughts when the blonde begins waving a hand in front of her face.

Blake blinks a few times but controls her expression and forces it back to it's usual neutral look. She doesn't say anything but the blonde immediately brightens once she knows she has Blake's attention. The stranger places a hand on Blake's shoulder and for some reason she doesn't shrug it off.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for bumping into you." The hand on Blake's shoulder squeezes slightly before dropping away, "It was one hundred percent my bad. When I have a goal in mind I kind of get tunnel vision."

The woman laughs somewhat nervously, obviously expecting Blake to say something less than kind. Instead, Blake find herself smiling warmly.

"It's fine."

Once again the blonde is practically shining her smile is so wide. She offers her hand to Blake, "The names Yang."

Blake hesitates for a moment but takes the woman's hand in her own and shakes it slowly, "Blake."

"Well Blake, it's been a pleasure but I've got places to go and people to interrogate!" Yang tries to pull her hand free but Blake just grasps the other woman's hand tighter.

"What is it you're asking around for?" Blake asks, finally allowing Yang to have her hand back even though she wishes she could have held onto it longer.

Yang unceremoniously reaches down her shirt over her left breast and procures a picture. She looks at it herself, her expression solemn for a split second before she turns it in Blake's direction and grins happily once again.

"I'm looking for this woman. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" She asks hopefully.

Blake scans the dark haired woman in the picture but doesn't recognize her. She shakes her head and returns her gaze to the blonde, "Don't think I've seen her around before."

Yang heaves a heavy sigh and returns the picture to where she got it from, "Yeah, I'm getting used to hearing that answer. Guess I'll be moving on now."

Blake is a lone wolf and doesn't play well with others. She enjoys silence, finds comfort in darkness and doesn't like to get involved with troublesome things unless she's getting payed handsomely to do so. All these things are true and yet for some reason the idea of this woman before her turning and walking out of her life makes her want to scream. They've only spoken for maybe five minutes and yet those are Blake's honest feeling. There is just something about this loud, bright and troubled woman that has Blake wanting to stay by her side despite their obvious differences.

Yang give Blake a little wave, the sparkle in her lilac eyes ever present. She turns to go, her hair flipping over her shoulder as she does so. _She's leaving. She's leaving. Stop her. Do something. Open your mouth damnit!_

"Yang!" Blake's sudden outburst has not only the blonde turning in her direction but some of the other people in the establishment as well. The black haired girl blushes slightly but quickly presses on, "I could help you. Look for that woman, I mean."

Yang looks at the shorter woman with a questioning and contemplative gaze for a moment. She hadn't expected to have someone offer to help her on her search. Especially a woman her age who comes to a bar on this shady side of town. The blonde can't help but wonder, why? Actually she finds herself thinking of a lot of different questions for Blake despite already knowing that she probably wouldn't get many answers judging by the woman's seemingly mysterious and quiet nature. That wouldn't stop her from trying though.

Yang closes the distance she'd put between her and Blake and playfully pats the girls head, right over her bow, "Sure kitty cat. You can give me a hand!"

Suddenly at a complete loss after Yang's nickname, Blake fumbles with putting words together to form a proper sentence. The woman had somehow figured out that Blake is a cat faunus. "W-wai-wha-how?"

Yang reaches past Blake, her chest just grazing Blake causing the dark haired girl to blush. The blonde lifts Blake's book and then grabs her hand, dragging her off towards the exit all while giggling.

"Your bow flattened when you called my name." Yang explains as they make their way through the now crowded bar, "You're cute when you're embarrassed by the way."

Blake silently curses her inability to control the cat ears atop her head when she's flustered. Then as she's pulled into the cool if not a bit damp night air, she notices her face had been rather heated. She'd never been called cute before. It felt... Nice.

 **So I'm new to writing romance. Oops. The bees are more just new companions here.**

 **I'll try to do better in further one-shots. Maybe try for some fluff.**

 **Let me know what YOU think and feel free to give me prompts. Ideas aren't a forte of mine.**

 **Hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **~TheRabbitGhoul**

 **Edited: Want to check out the art for this chapter?**

 **Search TheRabbitGhoul on Imgur!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Blake x Yang)

**Heya and welcome to the second chapter!**

 **For some reason I've been extremely inspired recently so I've written a few chapter already.**

 **Look forward to 'em!**

 **Rating: T**

An alarm sounding the beginning of another day has Yang shifting around under the mountain of blankets cocooned around herself. The blonde drags her exhausted body across the queen sized bed in order the turn off the alarm clock that sits on the bedside table. The ungodly sound shut off, she face plants into a pillow. She breaths in deeply, finding comfort in the familiar scent, before sighing heavily. It's time to start another lonely day.

The young woman struggles against the blankets in her effort to throw them aside, shivering once her bare torso and mostly bare legs expose themselves to the temperature of the room. While wearing nothing but underwear is comfortable while in bed, it makes leaving the warmth of the covers that much harder in the morning. Yang stumbles to her feet and yawns, stretching her arms above her head.

"Coffee time." She sleepily mumbles to herself.

Not bothering to cover herself up, the mostly naked woman shuffles though her average sized apartment to the kitchen. Once Yang has the coffee maker brewing the beverage that will satiate her addiction, she hobbles back to her room to throw on some clothes. Dressed in grey sweat pants and an old tank top, the young woman pours herself a bowl of cereal with way too much milk. She then brings her breakfast and giant mug of coffee to the living room and situates herself in front of the television. She flips it on to the news and listens to the goings on of the world while munching on cereal and flipping through social medias on her phone. Just another lonely morning.

Around 6:30am Yang's coffee has begun working its magic, giving her some much needed energy. Unfortunately, she's still not at one hundred percent. The only way to wake herself up further is to ironically tire her body. The woman exits her apartment and makes her way down six flights of stairs to the basement of the building where there is a fully equipped gym for the tenants. Yang works her body ragged but by the time her muscles are aching and her skin drenched in sweat, her mind is wide awake and ready for the rest of the day.

The blonde returns to her apartment and makes a b-line for the fridge to grab a water bottle. She downs the whole thing despite her throat burning from the intense cold. Yang then heads to the bathroom. She sheds her sweaty workout clothes and climbs in the shower, the hot water working miracles on sore muscles. Once finished and towelled off, Yang dresses in her every day business attire. A simple yet curve hugging black skirt and a loose fitted white blouse. Upon returning to the bathroom, Yang gives herself a once over in the somewhat foggy mirror. Her blonde curls are still damp and tangled from the shower. She glances down at the mess of makeup and hair products that clutter the sink. Instead of tidying like she should, Yang fixes her hair, applies makeup and leaves the mess as it was. Time to head to another lonely day at work.

Things are business as they usually are at the office. Yang's boss, Weiss, loves to nag on the blonde every chance she gets despite the fact that they are sister-in-laws. How Ruby puts up with Weiss baffles Yang every day. She herself has trouble getting through a ten minute conversation with the white haired girl. She'd hate to live with her. Then again, judging by how happy Weiss makes Ruby, the highly professional woman probably shows a completely different side of herself while they're alone together.

At lunch, Yang sits by herself at a table meant for two and sighs every now and then while checking her Facebook. Just another lonely lunch break.

The work day comes to a close a little after 4pm. Weiss being in an uncharacteristically better mood bids Yang a farewell and safe walk as she herself heads home. The blonde returns the wishes before leaving for the day. The walk home feels long and Yang regrets not bringing gloves. Her hands feel chilled in the late autumn air. She can't wait until she's home, out of her uncomfortable work clothes and relaxing with a beer in front of the television. Yet another lonely evening awaits Yang.

Or so she thought...

With only a couple more blocks separating Yang from the comfort of her home, she comes to an abrupt stop when she hears a strange sound over the hustle and bustle of the city. The young woman glances around until her eyes fall on a box tucked halfway beneath a nearby bush. She approaches it cautiously, jumping back slightly when she hears the sound again. She crouches down, careful not to tear her skirt or flash any passerby. Yang reaches out and pulls the box out from under the bush and gasps. There, wrapped up in a ragged blue blanket is a kitten, maybe seven weeks old. It mewls up at her, obviously hungry and cold.

"There there." Yang coos, reaching into the box and lifting the tiny creature up to eye level.

The kittens fur in nearly completely black except for a patch of white on it's chest. It watches Yang with the most stunning golden amber eyes, causing the woman's heart to clench painfully. _Such a beautiful kitten shouldn't have been left all alone like this._ Without another thought, Yang tucks the kitten into her jacket to protect it from the cold and continues on her way home. She takes a slight detour though in order to stop briefly at a convenience store to pick up some kitten food.

Back in her apartment, Yang places her new pet on the floor in the kitchen. The kitten looks around for a moment before hobbling around on its tiny legs, intent on exploring the new environment. The blonde watches for a moment, laughing as the silly animal tries to jump up and pull the dish towel down from where it hangs on the oven door handle.

"While you do that." Yang says.

She puts the kitten kibble on the kitchen counter then heads to the bedroom to change. When she comes back dressed in yoga shorts and an over sized bright yellow hoodie, Yang finds the kitten is still amusing itself right where she left it. The blonde begins her search through the kitchen cupboards, looking for a suitable dish to feed the kitten with. Every time Yang bends over, the kitten takes the opportunity to try and capture the strings of the woman's hoodie. After a particularly close attempt, Yang scoops the kitten up in her arms, flips it on its back and tickles its belly. The small animal kicks and bites at her hand playfully.

"You sure have a lot of energy, little one." Yang laughs before her brow knits in contemplation, "I wonder what I should call you."

Yang raises the kitten up to eye level the same way she did when she first picked up the animal. The creature looks at her once again with those stunning eyes and a name immediately pops into the young woman's head.

"Blake!" she exclaims, startling the kitten slightly, "It's the perfect name for you."

The evening pushes on. Yang now sits in the living room with Blake sprawled out on the floor nearby, sleeping soundly. The young woman takes a final swig of her beer before placing the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of her. She looks down at the sleeping kitten then up at the television that hasn't provided her with any amusement all evening.

"Might as well head to bed, huh girl?" Yang asks as if the kitten could respond.

Yang brings her dirty dishes from her dinner into the kitchen and places them in the sink to be dealt with tomorrow or the next day. Then the blonde returns to the living room, picks up her laptop from the coffee table and scoops the sleepy kitten up off the floor. The second Yang places Blake on her bed, the kitten begins pawing at the blankets, trying to make herself comfortable. The woman then strips out of her clothes and climbs into bed mostly naked as usual. She makes a pile of pillows up against the headboard then leans back against them, pulling the blankets up to her chin before setting the computer on her lap. After glancing over at the kitten she is struck with the need to cuddle so she grabs Blake and places the kitten on her chest. Of course the kitten finds Yang's well endowed chest to be very comfortable and takes no time at all to curl up and falling back to sleep.

Yang opens her laptop and begins surfing the web as she usually does before going to sleep. Barely five minutes into her internet browsing, the blondes Skype begins to ring. She quickly checks to make sure her chest is covered by not only kitten but blankets as well then fixes her bangs before finally answering the call.

"Heyoooo!" She greets cheerfully.

"Hello Yang," The dark haired woman on the screen responds, "What is that on your chest?"

"Pervert! You trying to catch a glimpse of these babies?" Yang teases, puffing out her chest slightly without rousing her tiny companion.

"No," The other woman says, "I want to know why your boobs have fur."

Yang chuckles, "This is Blake, my new kitten."

The woman's eyes widen, "You can't name the kitten Blake!" She exclaims.

"Whaaat?!" Yang pouts, "But she's so cute and soft. Not to mention quiet while also being playful at times. She's also extremely beautiful. I wish you could see her eyes the same way I do. I love her. Huh. Guess she's just like you in every way!"

The girl on the other end of the call blushes a deep crimson before stammering, "I-I think you miss me too much."

Yang grins sadly, "I do miss you, Blake."

 **Tada! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

 **My friend said she thought that Blake was actually really the kitten.**

 **Nope. Muhahahaha! Don't hate me...**

 **-TheRabbitGhoul**

 **Edit**

 **Want to see the art for this chapter? Search TheRabbitGhoul on Imgur or go straight to the artist with her Tumblr: nndesu** _ **or**_ **Instagram and Facebook: wittlewonton**


	3. Chapter 3 (Blake x Yang)

**Welcome back! This is the third chapter of whatever I called this! YAY!**

 **Well kind of yay... This is probably the worst chapter I've written so far.**

 **Doesn't necessarily mean it's bad, it's just not my finest work.**

 **Really shouldn't have forced a chapter without being inspired... Hehe**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rating: T**

Yang loves the thrill she gets every time she drives her racing motorcycle that she named Bumblebee after it's black and yellow colour scheme. The blonde adores the feel of the wind rushing past her as she drives at high speeds. She loves the sound of the engine roaring to life as she hits the start button. Everything about Bumblebee, Yang can't get enough of. When she's on the motorcycle, she's free. The brawler wants to share the feelings she gets while on Bumblebee with the one person who could really use them. Blake.

It being the weekend, all the members of team RWBY tend to do their own things so Yang isn't sure where she'll find the faunus girl. Unfortunately, her scroll is currently out of order due to a whipped cream incident so calling Blake is out of the question. She decides the best place to start her search is the dorm room that the four teammates share together. The blonde doubts she'll find Blake there though since it's the middle of the day but it can't hurt to check.

She enters with her usual gusto and scans the room, hoping to meet amber eyes. Instead she's met with the surprised expression of Ruby and an annoyed looking Weiss. The two girls are seated side by side at the one desk in the dorm room, papers littering the surface before them.

"Hey Ruby, do you-"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims before Yang can finish her question. The young girl throws herself from the chair to her knees on the floor, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist and hanging there, "Save me. Weiss is lecturing me on grimm biology."

Yang looks down at her pouting sister and pats her back comfortingly.

Weiss stands abruptly, crossing her arms with an exasperated huff before scolding her childish teammate, "If you don't learn this you'll fail the class. I refuse to be on a team with a failure as a leader."

Ruby scrambles to her feet, turning on the heiress and growling, "Don't call me that."

The brunette closes the distance between herself and the white haired girl who doesn't shy away from the sudden attack on her personal space. They glare at each other like animals ready to tear at each others throats. _Okay, I've obviously caught these two at a bad time,_ Yang thinks to herself as she watches the confrontation. Not wanting to waste any more daylight, the blonde reaches forward and pulls Ruby back by her hood. She makes a gargling noise as she struggles against the tugging.

"Not that this isn't fun to watch but do either of you know where I can find Blake?" Yang asks, releasing her squirming sister.

Weiss shrugs her shoulders. Ruby coughs a few times and readjusts the blood red hood around her neck.

"Probably the library." Ruby mumbles, still fiddling with the clasp at her throat.

"Yeah, I was thinking of checking there next." The blonde says before turning to the door, "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Yang strides from the room but not before hearing both Ruby and Weiss mutter, "No promises." She closes the door just as the yelling match continues between her two teammates. Shaking her head and chuckling, Yang makes her way out of the dormitories. She knows that eventually Weiss will calm down then apologize and Ruby will immediately forgive the heiress for her harsh words. By the time the team gets together for dinner, they'll be back to normal as if the fight never happened. That's how it always is with those two. That's why Yang isn't too worried even though she can still hear them bickering at each other from down the hall. She just hopes their room doesn't get another noise complaint. Team JNPR across the hall is patient with Weiss and Ruby's outbursts but unfortunately not everyone else on their floor feels the same.

Ten minutes later, Yang strolls into the school library and starts looking for her friend. It'd be nice if all the tables were front and centre, easy to see. Unfortunately, there are hidden desks between bookcases all over the place and they're the ones Blake prefers to occupy unless she needs a computer. The blonde checks and double checks everywhere but can't find the faunus. After the third walk through, she's certain that Blake isn't in the library. Yang huffs and leans against a nearby bookcase, closing her eyes to wrack her brain for any idea where the dark haired girl could be.

"Hey Yang!" An excited voice calls.

Startled by her name being practically shouted in an otherwise quiet library, the blonde opens her eyes and straightens. Walking up to Yang is all of team JNPR. Nora, who'd been the one to call out to Yang, is waving. The blonde brightens at the sight of her friends, greeting them as they come to stand with her.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asks politely.

Nora on the other hand says what they're probably all thinking, "You never, and I mean NEVER, come to the library alone."

Yang crosses her arms and looks at the orange haired girl with a sly grin, "Speak for yourself."

Nora gestures to her teammates and retorts playfully, "Hence why I'm here with my teammates."

The group of friends laugh together, Ren being the only exception since he remains calm but does smile at the playful banter.

The blonde turns her attention to Jaune, "To answer your question, I'm looking for Blake."

"We just passed her a minute ago." Pyrrha says.

"Yeah!" Nora chimes in, "She seemed to be heading to the cafeteria. Guess she hasn't had her lunch yet."

The blonde smiles brightly, the new lead giving her the next place she'll search for the faunus, "Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Yang then walks briskly out of the library and starts towards the cafeteria.

The young woman starts jogging the second she's outside, hoping to catch up with Blake quickly so they don't miss each other. Yang ignores the obvious glances she gets from other students milling about in the courtyard. They're either wondering what the rush is or getting a eyeful of the blonde's chest bouncing up and down as she runs. Halfway to the cafeteria, one guy must have been checking her out since she caught him tripping over his own feet out of the corner of her eye. She manages to keep herself from stopping and laughing at the sight.

The cafeteria isn't quite full since it's not an actual meal time but there are still students sitting and talking or buying snacks from the many vending machines. Yang loves it here. It's always so loud and full of energy. She lives off of atmospheres like this. She's the only one in team RWBY who doesn't have a problem with crowds. Ruby is to awkward to strike up a conversation with anyone so she'd just be a loner in the corner if she weren't with friends. Blake prefers quiet where she can settle in with a good book and her own thought. Weiss just doesn't like people and has a hard time getting along with others. If Yang weren't in the middle of hunting down the faunus, she'd probably be in here chatting up a storm with whomever seems interesting.

The blonde starts checking heads for a little black bow. There are enough people that it takes her a while and there are other students who wear bows which just slows her down since none were Blake. She sighs heavily, completely defeated when she hasn't spotted her teammate after five minutes of looking. About to head back outside and run around the courtyard some more, Yang gets stopped by a hand grasping her upper arm softly. She spins, expecting to see Blake. Nope. It's Velvet. Wrong faunus.

Yang smiles warmly at the bunny eared girl, "What's up?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for over a minute." Velvet giggles, pointing over to a table where the rest of team CFVY is sitting watching the two chatting, "I can't believe you couldn't hear us."

Yang's grin turns sheepish, "Ah, sorry about that. I'm looking for-"

"Blake?" Velvet finishes for the blonde.

The young woman nods her head furiously at the faunus, "Yes! I've been looking everywhere. Do you know where she is?"

"Yep," the brunette answers, "You just missed her. She asked my teammates to keep a look out for you. Seems she's looking for you too."

That surprises Yang. If only she had her scroll, things would be so much easier. _Wait a minute,_ Yang face palms, startling and confusing Velvet, _I could have just used someone scroll instead of my own._ The blonde sighs heavily, feeling tired all of a sudden. She could have used all the energy she wasted running around to be out on her motorcycle with Blake right now.

"Hey Velvet," the girl's ears perk up upon hearing her name, "Could I borrow your scroll for a sec?"

"Oh sure!" She exclaims.

Velvet reaches into her pocket and struggles for a moment trying to grab the scroll. When she finally frees it from the trap known as women pockets, she hands the small device to Yang's waiting hands. The blonde pulls it open and dials Blake's number. On the third ring, the dark haired girl answers with a monotonous, "Hello."

"Hey Blake, where are you?" Yang asks.

Blake's voice takes on a somewhat more animated tone, "Oh Yang! I'm out by the heroes monument looking for you."

"Wait there," the blonde orders, "I'll come to you."

Without another word, Yang ends the call and hands the scroll back to Velvet who'd been patiently standing nearby. The brawler thanks the other girl before running off to finally meet up with Blake after an hour of searching.

Since the large stone carving of the two heroes standing over a beowulf is just outside the cafeteria, Yang is there and jogging up to the girl she'd been looking for. Blake grins slightly at the approaching blonde which earns her a beaming smile in return.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yang blurts.

"Same here." Blake responds, sounding a little bothered by that fact, "I went to the dorm and the cafeteria. I even stopped in the library in case you found your way in there somehow."

Yang bursts out laughing, a hearty sound that makes it impossible for Blake not to show an amused and slightly confused smile.

The blonde wipes away the tears gathering in her eyes and calms her breathing before explaining, "I went to the exact same places. We must have just kept missing each other."

The faunus giggles softly at the admission. Yang's heart does the little flip it always seems to do every time she hears Blake's laugh.

"So what is it you needed from me, Yang?" Blake asks.

The blonde remains silent for a second, wanting to enjoy gazing at the beautiful smile she's currently staring at. She snaps herself out of the trance before Blake gets uncomfortable, looking instead into the faunus' eyes with less intensity.

"You go first. I didn't need anything important." The blonde gestures towards her teammate, waiting for Blake the speak.

The dark haired girl doesn't hesitate to take the lead, "I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the bookstore in Vale."

Yang stiffens.

Blake continues, "You have a motorcycle right? I mean if it's too much trouble then-"

"No!" The blonde says a bit too forcefully, excitement bubbling up in her belly. The faunus just takes the loud response as Yang being Yang, "I'll take you. I'll take you right now!"

As they walk to where students are aloud to park their vehicles, Yang's mind is thinking a mile a minute. Finally! She found Blake and didn't even have to work up the courage to actually ask her to come for a ride. Yang had been so focused on finding the other girl, she didn't worry about bringing up the motorcycle topic until Blake asked what Yang wanted. She'd panicked a bit at that moment but it didn't last long since her teammate ended up voluntarily asking for a ride. Now she gets to show Blake what it's like to feel free. Even if it's only for a couple of fleeting minutes, she's sure the faunus will enjoy herself. Yang will make sure of it.

There is also the added bonus of Blake having her arms wrapped around the blondes waist and breast pushed up against her back but those are simple pleasures for Yang alone.

 **See? Not the best, not the worst. Just kind of meh.**

 **I swear the next will be better! Wait... I can't remember what the next one is.**

 **Downside to having these written early, it's a surprise for all of us what I'll post next!**

 **Let me know what YOU think of this chapter. I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Come back and see me again, yeah?**

 **-TheRabbitGhoul**


	4. Chapter 4 (Ruby x Weiss)

**It's time for chapter four!**

 **I have eight chapters waiting to be posted so look out for those in the near future.**

 **For now, enjoy this one.**

 **Time for some WhiteRose!**

 **Rating: T**

Ruby could tell she was starting to get restless. Her legs are jittery and she can't seem to keep her mind focused on the book in her hands. After two whole days of nothing but watching crappy television and reading a novel borrowed from Blake, the brunette is beginning to remember why she dislikes holidays so much. They're just extra days away from school. Meaning more days away from friends and most importantly, track and field. Ruby is the star of the team at Beacon Academy, despite being the youngest. She can run any distance easily with her sudden speed boosts that just come naturally to her. Oh, Ruby looks like she's slowing down? Think again, ZOOM!

Ruby needs to keep moving or else she'll go crazy. She's kind of like a large dog that all those informational videos on the internet say "needs lots of exercise" or "not suited for apartment living".

Frustrated from having to re-read the same paragraph for the past twenty minutes, Ruby tosses the book aside carelessly. It bounces a couple times on the bed before flopping to the floor. Ruby flinches at the sound. She scurries across her mattress and peers over the edge to see the book is perfectly fine where it landed. It didn't hit the carpet in a way that would wreck the hardcover spine or bend any of the pristine pages. Had the novel gotten damaged, Blake would have mounted the brown and red haired girls head up for display in the living room. She shivers at the morbid thought.

Leaving the book where it is, to be picked up the next time she gets the urge to read, Ruby leaves her bedroom and calls for her dog Zwei. When he doesn't come running as he normally would, that could only mean one thing. Ruby peeks into Yang's room just to see if anybody is inside. Since there isn't, the next place to look is the living room.

The brunette comes to an immediate halt as she enters the living room to see Zwei right where she suspected, next to Blake whom he adores for some reason. What Ruby hadn't been expecting however was to see her sister Yang straddling and grinding against Blake on the couch, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Zwei looks from the two idiots then to Ruby with the same innocent look he always has, his tiny stub of a tail wagging wildly. While Ruby really wants to yell at Yang and her girlfriend to get a room, she thinks better of that idea after recalling the last time she'd done so. Spending three hours locked in a closet is not an experience Ruby particularly enjoyed. Instead she quietly creeps past the couple, hoping that neither of them open their eyes. She motions for Zwei to follow. He does as he's told, Blake and Yang not even pulling apart for a second when Zwei jumps of the couch with a heavy thump on the hardwood floor.

As quietly as possible, Ruby opens the front and slips outside. The dog is on her heels, excited for the sudden walk. Ruby doesn't bother with a leash for Zwei. He's usually very good at listening unless an unexpectedly enticing squirrel happens to run by. In that case, he's gone and Ruby has to run after him.

The brunette starts off at a slow pace, stretching her arms as she walks through the quiet neighbourhood. Zwei does his strange ritual of running a circle around Ruby, stopping to sniff at something, returning and then repeating the process. Once they've reached the nearby park, Ruby picks up speed and begins jogging at a moderate pace with the corgi running alongside her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth contentedly.

Sometimes when Ruby runs, she gets this almost irrepressible urge to raise her arms out at her sides and pretend she'd flying. The weather has to be just perfect for the strange feeling to strike the young woman. Sunny with a few fluffy clouds and warm with a gentle but cool breeze. Birds also have to be chirping away as well. It just so happens that today all the criteria have been met so as Ruby runs, she's desperately fighting the urge to look like a complete idiot in front of strangers walking by.

A kilometre and a half later Ruby slows to a walk in order to catch her breath. Zwei stops at a nearby puddle left from the previous nights rainfall to lap up some water while he has the chance. The young woman can't help but take an unnecessarily deep breath and think about how nothing could ruin such an absolutely perfect day. Of course it only takes a flash of grey running across the soccer field for Ruby to immediately regret thinking such a thing to soon. In an instant Zwei is off chasing the terrified squirrel at maximum speed. How his tiny legs can carry his body so fast is a mystery to Ruby. The little critter, having found it's way into a relatively treeless area, has to run quite the distance to be able to get out of Zwei's reach. Ruby does her best to follow after the animals but she loses sight of them when they round a corner of backyard fences.

"Zwei!" Ruby calls, embarrassed to be raising her voice near so many houses.

She calls and calls as she walks the length of the fences, hoping that the dog will pop out of one of the backyards. Ruby begins to worry when there is still no sign of the corgi after ten minutes. Just as she pulls out her cellphone to get Yang and Blake to come help her search, she hears a familiar yip coming from a nearby yard. Completely overcome by relief, Ruby runs full tilt and climbs a seven foot stone wall as if it were a short picket fence just to get Zwei. She hops off the wall and practically falls to her knees when the dog saunters over.

She pets the dog as if it'd been years since she'd last seen him, : How did you even get back her?" she scolds.

Not really knowing where 'here' is, Ruby looks up and her jaw nearly hits the flawlessly groomed lawn. The house before her is so massive that even the back door has a pillared archway. It's a very elegant looking building with light grey bricks and massive windows. Ruby knows exactly where she is now although she's only ever seen the place from the front.

The brunette turns to Zwei, grabs her dog by the chin and hisses, "You just HAD to wander into Jacques Schnee's backyard, you dumbass! I'm never bringing you for a-"

"You!" A stern yet feminine voice yells from behind Ruby.

She freezes, completely paralyzed by fear. Mr Schnee is not a man to be trifled with. He owns one of the biggest corporations in the world, is filthy rich and was once in the paper for beating a paparazzi senseless just for doing exactly what Ruby is currently doing. Well, at least Ruby doesn't have a camera. Her slight relief at the thought is dashed when she spots a pile of Zwei poop a couple feet away. She instantly surrenders her life to the heavens right then and there knowing that that's where she'll most likely be heading very soon.

"What do you think you're doing?" the same voice as before demands, sounding like the person has stepped closer to the brunette.

Ruby hesitantly scoops Zwei up into her arms, stands and turns slowly. Before her is a young woman about her own age, maybe a little older; although she is just a touch shorter. Ruby doesn't recognize the girl even though she is obviously a Schnee since her hair is as white as snow and so is her complexion. The family is in the news all the time so Ruby finds it weird that this young woman isn't familiar. She even has a scar over her left eye that would be very memorable to the brunette and still she can't recall seeing her before. Ruby can't help but think that even with the scar, this Schnee is absolutely stunning. If anything the scar adds to her beauty.

Noticing she'd been staring, Ruby shakes her head and forces an awkward smile, "My -uh- dog got into your yard while chasing a squirrel."

Ruby feels an unpleasant shiver crawl up her spine as the woman's cold eyes scrutinize her, eventually landing on the dog. The brunette hugs Zwei a little closer to her chest as the other girl closes the distance between them. Knowing the Schnee's, how ruthless they can be, Ruby noticeably flinches when the young woman lifts her hand.

"Calm down you dolt." The white haired girl snaps, her hand finding Zwei's head and petting it. Her expression melts the second her fingers are in the dogs soft fur and when she talks again, she's speaking in a babying voice, "Your owner is awful jumpy. Yes she is, yes she iiis!"

Completely dumbfounded, Ruby speaks before thinking about her words, "Are you even a Schnee?"

Ruby snaps her mouth shut when the woman glares at her, the coldness back in full force which causes the brunette to shiver. The white haired girl stops petting Zwei and places one hand on her hip while the other points a terrifying finger at Ruby's chest. She gulps audibly.

"I'll have you know, I am a Schnee, thank you very much!" Her raised hand lowers to grip her other hip, "Weiss Schnee. The heiress to Schnee Industries."

Ruby's eyes widen. She hesitates to speak again but Weiss seems to be waiting for some kind of response so the young woman takes a breath before asking, "How can you be the heiress? I've never even seen you before."

Weiss crossed her arms with a huff, her eyes downcast and expression unreadable, "My father doesn't want me in the public eye until I'm ready to take over the business from him. I'm sure if you actively looked me up, you'd find plenty of pictures. I'm just never on the news."

Zwei suddenly starts to squirm in Ruby's arms. She reluctantly drops him to the ground and he walks nonchalantly over the the white haired girl. Weiss crouches to pet the dog once more. For like the hundredth time since Ruby jumped into this backyard and started talking to Weiss, the girls expression shifts. This time she is smiling warmly at the corgi, her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. The brunette feels her heartbeat quicken at the sight.

Trying to get her mind elsewhere, Ruby decides to ask, "So... Do you go to Beacon?"

Without looking up from Zwei, Weiss responds, "Nope. Home schooled."

Unable to control herself, Ruby groans loudly, capturing the other woman's attention. Weiss gives the brunette a questioning gaze.

It's just-" Ruby begins, "-I'm barely making it through this long weekend. I miss my friends and my club activities already. I don't know how you can be at home all the time."

Weiss sighs lightly, now she looks somewhat saddened, "That's how it's been for me my whole life so I can't relate. My only friend is Klein, my butler."

Ruby chokes on air, "You have your own butler?!"

Weiss nods. She also opens her mouth to say something else but is interrupted by the obnoxious sound of Ruby's phone ringing. The heiress takes note of the fact that Ruby doesn't even check with her before answering the call. She finds it somewhat refreshing being around the rude idiot. She starts thinking to herself that perhaps she and this girl, whom she still doesn't know the name of, could be frie-

"I'm at a friends place, Yang!" Ruby nearly yells into the phone.

It's Weiss' turn to choke on air, "W-We are not friends!" she exclaims.

"She's just joking,"the brunette says in response to her sisters skepticism about the whole 'at a friends' thing, "I'll be home soon. Oh! Please no more sex on the couch. I don't need to walk in on that crap."

Suddenly, being called a friend and hearing the inappropriate conversation between Ruby and the person on the phone, Weiss' face is burning hot as she watches the girl hang up.

"Sorry about that Weiss." Ruby apologizes, not even noticing how flustered the white haired woman has become, "Oh, by the way, the name's Ruby!"

The brunette offers a hand to Weiss but she just stares at it until Ruby pulls away.

"Yeeah, I'm not much of a hand shaker either." Ruby says nervously, scratching the back of her neck with a sheepish grin, "I guess Zwei and I should get ourselves out of your backyard."

Ruby calls Zwei to her side and he listens despite hesitating for a moment. Weiss straightens as the dog joins his owner and then fixes her skirt. Ruby, not really knowing what else to say turns and walks up to the wall while Zwei disappears to get out the way he'd come in.

"See you around Weiss." Ruby says in parting, feeling a bit disappointed that Weiss had been so quick to say they weren't friends. She scales the wall and throws her legs over to the other side.

"Ruby wait!" Weiss calls before the other girl could jump down and disappear forever.

The brunette cranes her neck to turn and look down at the white haired girl bellow, "What's up?" she can't keep the somewhat hopeful tone from her voice. Ruby can see Weiss' lips moving but can hear nothing but indiscernible mumbling, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

Weiss stomps her foot, her arms tense at her sides. She looks Ruby dead in the eyes, her face completely red, "Would you really consider being my friend?"she repeats, much more forcefully than is necessary.

Ruby gapes at the young woman bellow. After recovering from her moment of shock, she giggles which just seems to make Weiss angry more than anything else.

"I'll stop by tomorrow after school with Zwei." and without another word, Ruby jumps down and heads for home with the corgi and a brilliant smile. Plus, just a touch of pink on her cheeks.

Weiss watches the spot where the girl named Ruby had suddenly vanished over the wall. Was that real? Weiss actually made herself a friend. It's not some loser who wants something or someone who works for her. An actual friend. A friend whose laugh had made her heart beat so fast that she got angry at herself. Is that the kind of feeling friends normally give each other? Or is it something strange. Weiss doesn't really know but her heartbeat quickens at just the thought of finding out.

 **I can't seem to write anymore chapters no matter how hard I try!**

 **I suppose this is known as writers block? Damnit!**

 **I'll continue to post what I've written in advance and let's hope I get inspired again soon.**

 **Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Do you like the way I write for Ruby and Weiss?**


	5. Chapter 5 (Blake x Yang)

**Back to the Bees because they are my life.**

 **Don't worry there are more WhiteRose chapters coming up for those who like 'em.**

 **Sit back and enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Rating: T**

Blake opens her eyes and is met with the same view as always. The bottom of Yang's bed. Not exactly the most interesting thing to wake up to but Blake really couldn't care less. She glances over to the bunk bed across the room to see that Ruby is still asleep, sprawled out like a star fish and Weiss has already gotten up and left the room as is usually the case on weekends. The faunus sits up and readjusts the bow in her hair that hides her cat ears. She doesn't let her ears show even at night in bed. Though team RWBY already knows about Blake's secret, she still hasn't found it in herself to be without her bow around them. It comforts her to have them hidden away.

With a yawn, Blake tosses the covers off of herself and gets up while adjusting her obi that always seems to come undone a bit in her sleep. The faunus then stretches her arms up above her head as far as they'll reach and makes a tiny, almost inaudible squeaking sound. When she turns to the bunk in order to make her bed she jumps back in surprise. Yang had somehow managed to slink down to the floor without making a sound in the few seconds that Blake had been turned away. The blonde wears a crooked grin, something Blake has learned over time can only mean mischief.

"Morning beautiful." Yang's voice is honeyed.

Blake narrows her eyes slightly and responds hesitantly, "Good morning, Yang."

Blake can guess what is on the other girls mind since it's something Yang is almost constantly thinking about. The blonde reaches forward and hooks a finger beneath the faunus's obi, pulling Blake closer. Yang's strong arms encircle the other woman's waist. As if on instinct the black haired girl responds by doing the same around Yang's neck. The woman who is all about taking the lead in battle, diving head first, looks to Blake's lips while biting her own, silently asking for permission. The faunus makes the mistake of looking into Yang's lilac eyes that are full of want. It's next to impossible for Blake to deny what Yang wants when she gazes at the dark haired girl like she is right now.

In this moment, Blake can't even try to pull away, she's already been trapped by her lover. One of her hands slips bellow Yang's ear, while the other pulls the woman's lips down to her own. The kiss starts slow, gaining intensity as seconds tick by. A strand of the blonde's hair falls forward and tickles Blake's cheek but her mind is pulled elsewhere when she feels Yang's tongue brush against her bottom lip. Before Blake can let Yang do as she pleases, there is the sound of movement coming from Ruby's bed and sleepy groans as the girl tries to will herself to open her eyes. The two women jump apart so fast that Yang stumbles back and whacks her head on her bunk. Blake fights to stifle a laugh as her girlfriend rubs at the spot she hit.

"What're you guys doing?" The brunette mumbles, looking down at her teammates while rubbing sleep out of her bleary eyes.

Blake's eyes widen as she looks to Yang a bit desperately. They hadn't told Ruby or Weiss about their relationship and hadn't intended for this to be the time. If Yang doesn't come up with a suitable excuse for what just happened, Blake will be punching herself for the rest of the day for letting the blonde have her way while Ruby is still in the same room.

Without missing a beat, as if she'd had the justification filed away for this exact situation, Yang looks up at her little sister with a playful grin, "I tried to scare Blake." she points to the back of her head, "Bad idea."

Ruby snorts, "Yeah, I tried that with Weiss the other day and it ended pretty much the same."

Blake lets out the breath she'd been holding. Ruby turns her attention from the two girls on the ground to her scroll she keeps under her pillow. Yang heads for the attached bathroom, throwing Blake a sly wink as she passes. The faunus doesn't give the blonde the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead she turns away and continues with what she'd originally intended to do before Yang got in the way. Unfortunately, as she fixes the messy blankets, she notices that there is lingering heat between her legs that just gets hotter when she hears the shower running. She loves doing it in the shower and hates that she isn't in there with Yang right now. Blake groans, silently cursing the woman who has her thinking like some kind of animal in heat. With the bed made up, Blake grabs the novel she'd been reading for the past couple days and crawls onto her bed, careful not to mess it up. She gets into her usual reading position and opens the book to where she left off, resolved to forget Yang while she waits for her turn to shower.

After breakfast is team training, something most teams do on their weekends in order to put into practice some of the fighting skills they learned during the week. The focus of today's exercises is manoeuvrability. How to avoid and dodge attacks while not losing track of an enemy's position. While training on humans isn't the best way to practice, it's better than nothing. Blake finds this training to be simple since even her semblance is a way to avoid taking a hit. Because of this, Blake is put on the offensive which is something she needs to work on anyway. Since both Ruby and Weiss need to get better at manoeuvrability, they pair up and switch positions. That of course leaves Blake with Yang, the brawler who'd much rather take a hit than avoid it. For the first couple strikes Blake throws towards the blonde, she stops it with her gauntlets. Finally after the fourth time Blake yelled at Yang for not doing what she's supposed to, the young woman wised up and started taking things more seriously.

By the time Weiss calls their training session a success, Blake is dead tired. Not from the activity but from dealing with Yang. The blonde can be such a pain in the ass when she wants to be. She counted three times that her partner took it upon herself to go from avoidance to take down, throwing Blake to the ground in all kinds of somewhat inappropriate positions. The faunus thanks the heavens for Ruby and Weiss taking things seriously enough to not glance over at herself and the idiot.

In the locker room, Weiss and Ruby notify Blake and Yang that they made plans to go watch team JNPR train. Blake opens her mouth to ask if she could go along, having nothing else to really do for the rest of the day. However she is stopped by a slight tug at the back of her shirt. She looks to Yang who is giving her the most sincere puppy dog eyes. Obviously the blonde hasn't been able to get this mornings activities out of her head. With a heavy sigh, Blake tells the white and red girls that she'll see them at dinner. As soon as the two teammates are out of the locker room, Yang pounces on Blake.

"Hold it!" Blake shoves Yang away with one hand, "Let's go back to the room. I don't want a repeat of last time we did it here."

Yang snickers, "It's a good thing Velvet is good at keeping secrets."

The brawler throws an arm across the faunus's shoulders. Blake rolls her eyes upon seeing the goofy grin playing across her girlfriends lips. It only takes her a few seconds to give in the Yang's infectious smile, her own lips curving upwards as they make there way across campus to the dormitories.

Halfway to their destination, Yang stops and grabs Blake's hand to bring her to a halt as well before letting go. Blake looks to the blonde, confused at the sudden pause, especially when at the end of this trek is sex which is something they both love immensely. To have Yang stop them from getting to it as soon as possible is strange to say the least. The blonde has her eyes trained on the ground, her expression somewhat conflicted as if trying to figure out what she wants to say or not knowing if what she wants to speak about is okay.

Yang takes in a deep breath then meets Blake's amber gaze, "When are we going to tell people about us?" she asks, gesturing between herself and the faunus.

Unsure how to respond and frankly a little shocked that Yang brought this topic up out of nowhere, Blake remains silent. Yang knows that the reason Blake wants to keep their relationship quiet is because while same sex relationships are fine and all, faunus- human relationships are looked down upon. Even though to most at Beacon, Blake is just a normal human, there will come a day when her secret will come out whether on purpose or not. When that day comes, she really doesn't want people to start hating Yang for loving someone with cat ears.

"You're everything to me Blake." Yang begins, fists clenched at her sides, "I want to be able to show people how much I love you. I want to be able to kiss you good morning without having to worry about the rest of team RWBY. I don't want Velvet to have to keep secrets for us, or anyone for that matter." Blake's heart aches when Yang's eyes begin to water, "I want to be able to hold your hand every chance I get and cuddle up to you when we sit next to each other. I know you're afraid of what people might think in the future but I'm not." The blonde sobs softly once before taking a deep breath and brushing away her tears before continuing, "Whether your a faunus or a human means nothing to me and what other people think about our relationship means even less. So please... At least give it some thought." Blake hesitantly reaches a shaky hand out but Yang bats it away softly before turning away, "Sorry, I just need to go calm down. I'll see you later."

Blake watches the love of her life walking away, struggling to hold back tears of her own. She shuffles over to a nearby bench and all but collapses onto it. The faunus leans forward burying her face in her hands as tears start to fall. How could she hurt Yang like this? When she chose to hide her faunus heritage from the world, that affected only herself. But to hide her relationship with Yang... Of course that would hurt her. Especially when Yang honestly couldn't care less about what other people think.

"Are you alright, Blake?"

The dark haired woman raises her head to see Pyrrha standing over her, concern in her emerald eyes. The female warrior is wearing all of her armour and has Miló and Akoúo̱. Blake wipes at her face to rid it of the dampness.

"I thought you had training..." She tries her best to sound as natural as possible.

Pyrrha joins Blake on the bench, "I do or did. We got interrupted by Yang. I'm pretty sure she's still back in the arena kicking my teammates around."

Blake gasps, jumping to her feet, "I'll go stop her right away."

Pyrrha latches onto the faunus's arm, tugging her back onto the bench, "Don't worry. They're having fun. Or at least Nora, Jaune and Ren are." The red head watches Blake twiddling her thumbs for a moment before asking, "Did something happen between you two?"

Blake looks at her friend in shock, her tears making a re-appearance. The dark haired girl then averts her gaze before mumbling, "I hurt her."

There is a long silence. If Blake didn't know any better she'd think that Pyrrha had gotten up and walked away. But the faunus can still feel the warmth from the person sitting next to her. Even if it isn't the warmth she'd used to and currently wants, it's comforting nonetheless.

"Hmm." Another pause, "Perhaps you should go apologize then?"

Blake stiffens.

The redhead continues, "You obviously feel bad about whatever it is that happened and regret not being able to talk it out. Yang is a stubborn woman, as are you. If neither of you take initiative, you'll both be moping forever. Show her that you care and are sorry. I'm sure it'll work itself out from there."

Show Yang that she cares? That she's sorry. How? What could Blake possibly do to really let Yang know how **she's** feeling in this moment.

Blake snaps her head up and demands, "How many people were watching you guys earlier." she knows that JNPR's training sessions always draw a crowd.

Pyrrha shrugs, "Maybe two thirds of our year and a couple dozen from the others. Why?"

The faunus wipes away the last of her tears and smiles weakly, "Perfect." She gets up, "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Could you do me a favour?"

Upon her return, Pyrrha had suggested they start pulling people from the onlookers to try and defeat Yang in her rampage which confuses the blonde but she's too upset to care. She just wants to pound people into a pulp until she can think of a way to apologize to Blake. She never should have gone and said all that. While they were her true feelings, they were things she could have easily kept to herself instead of pouring her heart out and putting pressure on Blake in the process.

"Incoming!" Yang is pulled from her brooding by Ruby's voice.

The brawler comes to attention just in time to raise her gauntlet clad arms up to protect herself from Yatsuhashi's massive blade. The shock-wave from the clash ripples through Yang's muscles and demolishes the ground beneath her feet. The crowd cheers as Yang is forced down to a knee by the sheer strength Yatsuhashi is using. She grits her teeth, her arms getting tired and starting to shake under the pressure.

"Come on Yang." screams Ruby from the stands, "Kick his butt!"

Not wanting to disappoint her baby sister, Yang puts all her remaining strength into pushing the blade up. Unfortunately before she can roll out of the way and put distance between herself and her opponent, Yatsuhashi's hard boot collides with Yang's chest, throwing her across the arena. While Yang's aura took the brunt of the hit, it still hurt like a bitch and the blonde's air is sucked from her lungs when her back collides with tremendous force into the stone borderline wall. Dust from the impact clouds the crowds view of Yang. The room goes silent as they all wait for the dust to settle.

"You can beat this guy Yang!"

There is no doubt about it. Even though the brawlers vision is swimming and there is dust everywhere, she knows that that is Blake's voice.

"Get up and finish this!"

Yang's blood starts boiling, her entire body burning and her eyes turn crimson. If Blake tells her to do something she does it. No matter what. Even if it's something like keeping their relationship a secret. She's been doing it and she'll continue to do so happily because she loves the faunus more than anything.

A yell that could be described as a war cry rips through the otherwise silent arena. Yatsuhashi immediately takes up a defensive stance. He barely manages to do so before the dust parts as Yang flashes forward almost as fast as Ruby. Her burning fist collides into Yatuhashi's sword, pushing the student from team CFVY back a couple of feet. He manages to remain standing and gives Yang an amused smirk. Big mistake. Now fighting for Blake and enraged, Yang starts dealing punches left and right at incredible speeds. Yatsuhashi can do nothing but block the onslaught of attacks.

"Go Yatsu!" calls Velvet.

The encouragement from his close teammate pushes him to make a move. Too bad for him that Yang was expecting it. He tries to kick her again. This time she grabs his leg, twirls him around and send him flying into the exact spot she'd previously hit with just as much force, if not more. Once again the arena goes completely silent. Yang is panting, her ribs where she got kicked aching tremendously now that her semblance has started to ebb away along with her weakening aura. A loud buzzer sounds and everyone in the room looks up to see that Yastuhashi's aura has dropped into the red. While Yang's is pitifully low, it's still orange. The match is over. The crowd erupts into cheers and laughter. Yang won.

The other members from team CFVY jump into the arena to go make sure their teammate is okay after that largely powerful throw. The rest of team RWBY do the same, Ruby running up to Yang and throwing her arms around the exhausted brawler. The blonde looks to Weiss and Blake who approach more leisurely as she returns the hug.

"That was awesome sis!" Ruby exclaims and releases her hold.

"Easy peasy." Yang says, raising her hand with a peace sign. She winces as pain shoots through her side, "Okay, maybe not."

Yang turns to face her opponent who has been helped to his feet. They exchange friendly grins and acknowledging nods. When Yang returns her attention forward she's enveloped by Blake's tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." She whispers for only Yang to hear.

"What? I'm the one who-" Yang's words are cut short.

She blinks a few times, feeling what's happening but not really believing it. Blake's lips move against her own, nervous and hesitant but no less pleasantly than usual. After a moment of shock, Yang wraps her arms around the faunus's waist, pulls her closer and returns the kiss. Having finally noticed what's going on, the student onlookers begin whistling, hooting and hollering or saying playful things like "get a room".

"See, I told you." Ruby nudges Weiss in the stomach earning her a punch to the shoulder.

When Blake finally pulls away and Yang's eyes flutter open, her girlfriend's cheeks are as red as Ruby's cloak. The taller girl presses her forehead to the faunus's and smiles brightly with a giggle.

"What was that for?" She asks teasingly.

"I care about you so much that even in a room with all these people, I don't want to be afraid to show you how much I love you."

Every single person in the room, including Weiss and Ruby, awe at the confession they'd just heard. Yang attentively places her lips to Blake's brow and lingers there a moment before murmuring against her skin, "I love you too."

 **This chapter nearly went into more mature themes but I took it in another direction.**

 **Hope that wasn't too disappointing for you guys. I swear there will be sexy times eventually!**

 **This was my first time attempting to write a fighting scene in the RWBY universe.**

 **I hope it came out okay even though it was short.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-TheRabbitGhoul**


	6. Chapter 6 (Blake x Yang)

**Welcome! I... I don't really have anything to say.**

 **I'm tired. It's raining outside.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

The days weather is sunny and warm just like most days during the summer in Vale. Of course it gets much hotter in Vacuo and humid in Menagerie but the climate in Vale is a toned down mixture of the two. That means that even as Yang Xiao Long sits in the parked bullhead with her legs dangling out the open hatch, she's hot and sticky. To anyone else the feeling would most likely be uncomfortable but to the blonde whose body temperature tends to be naturally higher that normal, she's used to being hot.

Yang has been waiting to leave on the mission to exterminate grimm in mountain glen for the past ten minutes. Usually, she's the one running late for these things but today she's paired up with the one person who always manages to be even later. The young woman leans back on her hands and looks into the cockpit. The man who will be flying the aircraft for them today is leaning back in his seat and reading a magazine contentedly as if he's used to having huntresses or huntsmen running late. That makes Yang feel better about her inability to ever be on time. She'd been ten minutes late herself today. Meaning that her partner for this mission is twenty minutes late.

Another five minutes pass before the perky young woman who will be accompanying Yang for today's hunt finally makes an appearance. She skips towards the bullhead, her short orange hair bouncing off her shoulders. It's been four years since Yang and all her friends graduated from Beacon but even though they've all grown up and matured considerable, Nora Valkyrie still manages to be just as upbeat and energetic as the first day they met.

"Howdy Yang!" Nora greets as she hops to a stop before the blonde, "No Blake today?"

Yang climbs to her feet and responds, "Nope. Just you and me. Blake has a dentist appointment today. She was not a happy kitten when I left the house this morning."

Nora exaggerates a cringe, "If there is one person who hates the dentist more than me, it's Blake."

The two woman laugh amongst themselves as Nora jumps into the bullhead. Yang notifies the pilot that they're ready to leave and soon they've taken off and are headed for the south east where grimm have been gathering much more as of late. Yang and Nora chat away, catching up on each others lives since it's been a few months since they'd worked together. Plus, even when they did work together before, Ren and Blake would be present. It was never just Yang and Nora.

Nora mostly boasted about how the bakery that Ren and her opened up in downtown Vale last year has been doing. It's become quite the popular spot since Ren does all the baking himself. The bakery is the reason that Nora's partner and husband isn't here with them today. Recently he only goes on missions that need a four man squad. This grimm extermination will be more than easy enough for the two women.

Nearly a half hour later, the bullhead hovers a couple feet off the ground in the most open space the abandoned city has to offer. Yang and Nora thank the pilot before hoping out, both of them landing on the uneven pavement gracefully. Their hair whips around wildly as the airship flies away. Yang having longer locks, struggles to fix them after the wind stops blowing them every which way. Nora chuckles at the blonde as she watches the other woman attempt to tame her mane.

When Yang is finally satisfied she punches Nora playfully, "Thanks for the help."

Nora snorts rather loudly, "You and I both know that if I went anywhere near your hair, you'd go all psycho on my ass."

After a second of contemplation Yang grins, "Yeah, you're right. My hair is untouchable to anyone but two people."

Once again the two young women laugh together. Yang and Nora always got along well seeing as their personalities and energy levels are just about exactly the same. All mischief and playfulness. The blonde hopes to be able to spend some time with Nora soon outside of missions. Maybe go drinking together or something. Yang recalls the other woman being a hysterical drunk.

A sudden beowulf howl rips through the otherwise silent city block. Yang and Nora spin to face the direction the sound came from. A couple blocks away, a pack of beowulves along with a hand full of ursa have spotted the two women and have started to approach cautiously. Yang meets her partners eyes that are glinting with excitement. Hers probably have the same fire in them seeing as it's been a week since she'd been out killing grimm.

"Let's kick some grimm butt." Yang says, thrusting each of her fists forward to engage Ember Celica.

Nora shakes her head, disappointed as she slides Magnhild off her back, "You're no fun when you don't swear."

Yang keeps an eye on the approaching monsters while side eyeing Nora, "You know I have a good reason for that."

The orange haired woman hoists her grenade launcher in front of herself, getting ready to start sending out a barrage of explosives, "I know, I know." she sighs, "Guess I'll just have to do it for us." Nora takes on a much more focused gaze, the one she always gets when she's about to engage grimm, "Let's kick some ass!" She yells.

As if responding to Nora's voice, the grimm let out howls of their own and start breaking into a run. Yang looks at her enemies with a toothy grin before launching herself forward with the help of Ember Celica. She throws herself into the mass of monsters. Despite her enthusiasm, Yang is still careful as she fights. She's definitely learned to be more attentive in the heat of battle. The sound of Nora's grenades going off all around do absolutely nothing to throw Yang off as she jumps from grimm to grimm pounding the beasts with a mixture of her strength and flaming bullets from the gauntlets on her wrists. Despite her extra caution this is the thrill Yang loves.

"Have a good night." Nora mumbles through her heavy yawn.

The day had been long and the countless battles were more gruelling than Yang had originally anticipated. Finally back in Vale, the two women who had spent the day together part ways. The blonde tries and fails to stifle a yawn of her own as she heads for home at a leisurely pace. Normally Yang would rush home, knowing that someone's waiting for her but it's so late that chances are, Blake is already asleep. Plus she's so exhausted herself, she probably wouldn't be able to run even if a boartusk were chasing her. Yang massages her aching arm muscles, careful not to touch the bandage that covers the gash an ursa managed to slice into flesh through her aura.

Outside her home, yang fumbles with her house keys. She then opens the door as silently as possible, not wanting to wake those inside. She keeps the lights in the entryway off for the same reason. She kicks off her shoes before looking farther into the house. To her surprise there is light leaking out into the hall from the living room. Careful not to let the floor creek underfoot, Yang creeps to the doorway to see why the light was left on.

The sight she's met with causes her heart to melt, "Sillies."

The blonde enters the room and walks silently over to the couch where Blake is sleeping sitting up. Her head is leaning to the side, resting comfortably on top of a smaller head. Yang sighs and shakes her head with a tired smirk. She'll never not be able to smile when she sees the two girls in her life sleeping so comfortably together. The little faunus, with blonde hair and cat ears is pressed so close to Blake, its hard to tell where they separate. The little girl is the reason for Yang's lack of swearing and slight restraint she shows during battles.

Blake's ears twitch and a second later the tired woman opens her golden amber eyes and raises her head slowly. Her sleepy gaze falls on Yang who is looking down at them with so much admiration and love that the dark haired faunus blushes slightly. She glances around the room as if trying to figure out where she's fallen asleep. Blake yawns then looks to Yang again.

"Sorry, we fell asleep." Blake apologizes in a whisper.

Yang places a soothing hand on her beautiful wife's head, stroking her velvety soft ears there before murmuring, "Not forgiven. You should be sleeping in your beds."

Blake smiles, her eyes closing as she tries to push her head farther into Yang's palm. A quiet purr rising from deep in her chest, "Leone wanted to wait up for you."

As if hearing her name, the child curled up next to Blake, shifts. Leone grumbles, obviously upset that she'd been woken up but then her head raises so fast she nearly bumps Blake's chin. Yang stops petting her faunus lover and moves to give the same treatment to the now wide awake and smiling child.

"Happy Birthday Momma!" Leone practically shouts.

 **For those of you who are anime lovers...**

 **Yes, their child in this chapter is a baby Leone from Akame ga Kill.**

 **Don't know who that is? Look it up. She could totally pass as the bees daughter.**

 **~TheRabbitGhoul**


	7. Chapter 7 (Ruby x Weiss)

**Hello 'ello! It's been a while.**

 **Not because I've been busy with anything or because I didn't have anything written...**

 **I just simply forgot to post last weekend because I'm an idiot.**

 **I believe this is the longest chapter I've posted and written to date so enjoy that!**

 **Rating: T**

On the top floor of an exceptionally tall high rise in downtown Vale, a young woman is pacing around her penthouse in three inch high heels. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to her fathers multi-billion dollar company is nervous beyond words. Not because her terrifying father has summoned for her or because she must attend an important meeting for the company. No. The young heiress is losing her mind over the fact that in just over ten minutes, she'll be picked up by the man she'd been crushing on all throughout university. Even though they'd gone their separate ways after they graduated from school, they remained good friends over social medias. Eventually, the most handsome young man from Beacon took the hint and asked Weiss to dinner.

For the fourth time since starting to get ready two hours ago, Weiss rushes to the bathroom. Her nerves have her bladder not knowing what it wants to do. After washing her hands, the young woman gives herself yet another once over in the mirror. Her completely white hair is tied up in a bun that then flows into a straight pony tail just off centre at the back of her head and reaches her lower back. The light blue, nearly white dress doesn't dip too low at the neck seeing as her chest isn't her most impressive asset. However, it does hug her womanly curves splendidly and shows off her long and slightly muscular legs. Weiss isn't very tall. In fact without heels she's just barely over five feet but somehow her legs always seem to look like they go for miles.

As the heiress is silently wishing that the scar over her left eye could be covered with makeup, the buzzer in her apartments front hall sounds. Startled, Weiss squeaks in surprise. She then flattens the creases in her dress before hustling to the front door and pushing a button on the intercom.

She steels herself and takes a deep breath, "Yes?"

A throat on the other end is cleared, "Yeah, Weiss? It's -uhm- Neptune."

The white haired girl feels like squealing and jumping around her apartment like an excited child but retrains herself from doing so. Neptune sounds just as nervous as Weiss feels and somehow that helps her calm down a bit, her stomach no longer doing anxious flips.

"I'll be right down." She says calmly into the intercom.

It being the height of summer, Weiss opts to forgo bringing anything to cover her shoulders. She never really minded the cold anyway. If anything, she hopes this evening isn't as warm as the previous couple nights. She pulls the strap of her small, sparkling, grey purse up onto her shoulder and exits the apartment, locking the door behind her. In the elevator, Weiss makes last minute adjustments to her bangs in the reflective metal doors. Stepping out of the elevator into the relatively empty lobby that could be mistaken for that of a luscious hotel, Weiss spots Neptune by the front desk. He's wearing a long sleeved, red dress shirt under a plain black vest and dark blue jeans. A typical Neptune outfit. He looks uncomfortable as he leans against the front desk, his eyes darting around the massive entryway.

"Neptune!" Weiss calls as she strides over to meet the blue haired man.

He snaps to attention, facing the approaching young woman with a bright smile. He opens his arms and envelops Weiss in a friendly hug while giving her his greetings. The reason Weiss likes Neptune so much is he's always so kind and polite. He makes it very easy to fall into easy conversation as they head out to the car waiting for them and are driven to the restaurant. They have so many things to catch up on. How Weiss is doing now that she's joined her fathers business. Where Neptune has been in his travels around the world. The heiress finds it amusing that the blue haired boy still fears water and even when he visited beaches, he'd keep a good distance away.

At the restaurant, Neptune runs around the vehicle to aid Weiss in getting out of the rather low back seat. High heels can be quite troublesome but Weiss is grateful that Neptune is nice enough to help her. Once firmly on her feet, the heiress looks to the building where they'll be spending the evening. She wasn't the on to pick the restaurant since Neptune insisted he knew of a great place with exceptional live music on Friday's. The restaurant looks bright and elegant from the outside but Weiss wouldn't put it higher than a four star place which she doesn't mind even though she's used to the full five. She would have been delighted eating at a less than reliable hot-dog stand with Neptune.

They enter the establishment and Weiss takes in the cozy environment. There is a long bar filled with people running along the wall to the entrances left that is divided from the rest of the restaurant by a half wall decorated by gorgeous glassware. The heiress guesses that the reason for the separation is to keep the sound from the massive televisions away from the dining area.

Neptune saunters up to the lady behind the podium to give his last name and they're immediately ushered into the dining half of the place. What Weiss couldn't see from the door was the stage at the back of the room. There are lights illuminating the centre of the stage where a beautiful woman with wavy black hair and a shining black dress is playing an extravagant grand piano. The sound resonates through the room beautifully. Weiss takes her seat across from Neptune at a table a couple feet away from the stage giving them front row seats. The remaining space between the tables and stage looks to be where people can get up and dance should the mood strike them.

"I had to reserve this table the second you agreed to come meet with me. Otherwise I don't think we would have been sitting nearly as close." Neptune states, not really having to raise his voice since the music isn't too loud and even though every other table is full, most people are more than happy to just sit back and listen. The young man glances around the room before adding, "Or at all."

Weiss giggles, already enjoying herself immensely. Although her heart could do with a little less of the underlying anxiety. Neptune had mentioned in his invite two weeks ago that he wanted to speak with her about something important. She can't help but hope that this dinner is in fact a date and that he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

A couple minutes pass of idle chit chat and scanning the menu's before a waitress with long brown hair brings wine that Neptune had requested in advance. She pours the two glasses skillfully without spilling a single drop on the pristine table cloth. The bottle is then placed in the centre of the table for the Weiss and Neptune to enjoy at their leisure. The waitress pulls out a pad and paper then shyly but politely introduces herself as Velvet before asking that their order are. Neptune goes for the steak and potatoes while Weiss decides to order a veggie salad. When the waitress walks away, the two start exchanging ideas on where Velvet could be from since her accent is so unfamiliar.

When their meal arrives, Neptune and Weiss eat in silence while enjoying the lovely sound of the piano. She's begun getting a bit impatient. She wants Neptune to tell her what he wanted to say. Halfway through her salad, the heiress has made up her mind. She'll just ask the young man straight about what he wanted to talk about.

"So Neptune," She starts casually, "You mentioned you had something important you wanted to speak with me about." When he looks at her a little surprised she adds, "Something important."

Neptune's eyes widen as if he remembered something then his expression turns serious which is uncharacteristic for him. He lies his fork and knife down on his mostly empty plate before meeting Weiss' curious and somewhat nervous gaze.

"We've known each other for what? Four years now?" Neptune asks rhetorically, "And I feel like we've been really close friends for most of that time."

Weiss intakes a sharp breath. Is this it? Is the man she's been crushing on finally going to confess his feelings for her.

The blue haired man continues without catching on to Weiss' inner turmoil, "You know almost everything about me and we get along so well. I think it's finally time I tell you something I've been keeping to myself for a while now."

The heiress feels like she could faint. He's totally going to ask her out and she's screaming inside at the thought.

"I'm gay."

The white haired woman just barely manages to stop herself from chocking on her own saliva. Her heart feels like it just got torn into a million pieces. She'd been hung up on a gay man this whole time! Weiss forces the most understanding smile she can muster and Neptune goes from serious to downright relieved in an instant.

Taking her smile as a good thing, Neptune begins to spill everything he'd previously been keeping to himself, "So I met this goofy guy while I was in Vacuo named Sun. He's got this shaggy bright blonde hair and his greyish-blue eyes are always alight with mischief-"

Weiss completely zones out, the only sound she hears now is the melancholy tune being played on the piano. She feels like crying but continues to smile and nod even though she can't hear a word Neptune is saying. When his lips finally stop moving and he looks at Weiss expectantly, the sound of the rest of the restaurant clapping pulls Weiss from her jumbled thoughts.

She laughs, trying not to sound as bitter as she feels, "I'm happy for you Neptune. Really."

The blue haired man looks like he could start tearing up any second, "Thank you Weiss. You're my best friend."

The words slice into the heiress like a freshly sharpened knife, or a dull blade. She can't choose between the two. Oh how she wishes this night would come to an end soon.

"Thank you everybody." Weiss' attention is pulled to the stage where the woman who'd been playing the piano is standing and taking a bow.

Two men rush onto the stage while the woman disappears behind the curtains. The workers push the piano back and to the far left corner so that it's barely visible for most of the crowd. The men vanish for a minute then come back rolling a drum set and keyboard into view. They also hurry to set up a mic at both instruments, an extra opposite the keyboard on the other side of the drums and a final one right in front.

Weiss glances back at Neptune who is watching the set up with excitement, "What's going on?" Weiss asks, trying to forget her aching chest.

"Ten pm brings the best part of the night!" Neptune explains cheerfully, eyes never leaving the stage, "RWBY. The best local band in Vale. Although their bassist, Winston quit a while back. Nora, his replacement is waaaay better though." he finally looks to Weiss, "I wonder if they'll change their name to incorporate Nora."

Before Weiss can share her thought, the whole rooms goes dead silent and the heiress doesn't ant to be the one to disturb the quiet so she closes her mouth. The white haired woman can practically feel the anticipation in the air. Is this group really good enough to elicit this kind of reaction. A mixture of heeled and heavy boot steps cut through the silence of the restaurant. Weiss turns her attention to the stage to see RWBY taking up their positions.

On keyboard is the same woman who'd been playing the piano all evening except now she's wearing much sexier clothing. Her hair has been tied up in a purposefully messy ponytail and there is a black bow on her head that serves no purpose other than looking pretty. She's wearing a black, low cut vest over a white, short sleeved dress shirt and black stocking connected to garter belts that disappear up her short black skirt.

On the other side of the stage with a huge grey and pink bass is a woman whose name must be Nora. Her short orange hair falls just shy of her shoulders and flares out a bit at the ends. Her attire is plain compared to the others on stage. She wears an oversized white t-shirt that has a pink circle with what looks to be a hammer and lightning bolt on her chest. For pants, she is wearing a simple pair of torn blue skinny jeans.

Then there is the woman in the back twirling drum sticks. Her blonde hair is so messy that it looks like she just rolled out of bed and it falls nearly to the tiny stool she's sitting on. Her look is a mixture of the first two women. She's wearing simple clothes but her body makes them sexy. Her ample chest looks like it could pop right out of the bright yellow t-shirt she's wearing underneath a half zipped tan jacket. Weiss can't quite see what she's wearing bellow the belt because of the drum set but she assumes it's either shorts or a skirt since the heiress can see the woman's bare legs.

Finally, at the front of the group is a girl who looks younger and much more innocent that the rest of her band mates. Her black hair is relatively straight, cut into a bob and dyed red at the ends. She's wearing a right red shirt with sleeves reaching down to her elbows and high neckline. Over top of that she has a black corset with red strings on the front for decoration and on the back to tie it around her slim waist. Her high boots match the corset to a T and she's also wearing a puffy red skirt that is just a little brighter than her shirt.

The young girl plucks at the strings of her guitar, making sure it's tuned properly before the amps get turned on. She then turns to the blonde and they exchange quiet words that can't be heard over the murmurs that have started to come from the onlookers. Everybody is getting too excited to stay silent. Neptune is practically bouncing in his seat.

The guitarist steps forward and clears her throat into the mic. The sound gets amplified through the speakers, grabbing the attention of anyone who wasn't already looking, "Hey guys." she sounds nervous but pushes on through her introduction, "So my name is Ruby. I'm the lead vocalist and play the guitar. To my right is our newest member Nora who is on bass." Nora salutes the crowd with a cheeky wink earning some chuckles, "Behind me is my big sister Yang."

Ruby is interrupted by an audience member yelling from the back of the restaurant, "I love you Yang!"

Weiss spins to try and see who said it but doesn't catch a glimpse of him so her attention returns to the stage quickly.

Yang stands abruptly, her rolling stool getting thrown back a bit. She points to the back of the room with a drum stick, "And I love you!" She calls before pulling her seat up and sitting down again.

The whole dining area cracks up except for Weiss. She really isn't in the mood for this. She spots Velvet and waves the waitress over, asking for the most alcoholic beverage they serve. She needs some way to get through this show with Neptune and wine just isn't going to cut it.

"Finally," Ruby continues once the laughter dies down, "on keyboard is Blake, our resident professional pianist."

Yang raises her drum sticks before adding, "Also my hot girlfriend!"

Once again the room is laughing at the blonde but as Weiss' drink is put before her she can only stare at it. The drummer and pianist. Two women. Together. Weiss' cheeks go pink at the thought. While she knew what the word gay meant, she'd never had to think so much a bout it before and now suddenly it just keeps coming up. She glances across the table at Neptune who is enraptured by the bands playful, pre-show banter. Without thinking Weiss grabs her glass of mystery liquid and downs the whole thing in the blink of an eye, cringing at the burn in her throat. She waves down Velvet again and asks for another. She doesn't want to think about men or women right now.

Time passes. How much time, Weiss has no idea. Her head hasn't stopped swimming since her first drink. At some point most of the restaurants customers had begun crowding around in front of the stage, eager to dance to the quick rhythm of the music being played. Somehow, Weiss had managed to get scooped up and tossed onto the dance floor where she started losing herself to the sound and energy in the place. Neptune and her broken heart are the last things on her mind as she sways and raises her hands to the music.

RWBY is on their seventh song. All the members sweating just as much as the people dancing which includes Weiss. Suddenly, a hand grabs the heiress' wrist, pulling her away from the dance floor. She staggers along as she lets herself get led away. Neptune stops his tugging when he and the intoxicated woman reach the exit.

"I think it's time we leave." He suggests worriedly.

"What're you talking about? I'm having fun!" Every word she says is slurred and hard to understand.

"Weiss. You. Are. Drunk." The blue haired man says slowly.

Neptune begins pulling Weiss forward again but she wrenches her wrist free before he can get them out the door. He turns to her, annoyed and a little bit tipsy himself. He reaches for her but she steps away, successfully not falling over despite stumbling a bit.

Weiss straightens as best she can and forces her voice to sound more sober, "I'll call for my driver when I'm ready to leave. I'll be fine."

Neptune hesitates.

Because of the alcohol, all the feelings inside Weiss burst forth is a loud, "Leave me alone!"

Surprised by the outburst, Neptune glances over to the bar where patrons are now looking in their direction, curious as to what the disturbance is about. The young man gives the strangers a sheepish smile grin before warning Weiss to be careful and leaving.

No longer in the mood to dance or even breath, Weiss stumbles over to the nearest empty table and collapses into a chair. She falls forward, her forehead resting in her arms on the table and begins to cry. Tonight has been a total disaster. She wishes she could go back and get lost in the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Hey." Someone is poking at Weiss' shoulder but she refuses to open her eyes. She'd fallen asleep on the table for god only knows how long and now her head hurts from the drinks she'd had, "Are you alive? Helloooo!"

Weiss groans and lifts her head lazily, "Of course I'm alive you dolt!"

The lead vocalist from RWBY stands with her hand on the heiresses shoulder. She giggles at the name she just got called, "I think they're closing soon. Do you have a way home?"

Weiss stares blankly at the woman before her, practically drowning in her bright silver eyes. _She's so freaking cute. I wonder if she's into girls like her sister. I'd totally love to-_ Weiss mentally slaps herself. _What kind of thoughts is my drunk mind giving me? I must have been crazy in love with Neptune to suddenly be compelled to have sex with a woman after the heartbreak. Or I'm just crazy. Yeah, probably crazy._

"I think you lost her." Weiss follows the new voice. Yang has walked up with her arm around Blake's waist, "Oh shit."

And that's the last thing Weiss hears before she blacks out.

 _It's loud. It's loud. It's loud._ Weiss is woken up by the sound of a coffee bean grinder. Why there is coffee being ground in her house is beyond her. The heiresses head is also in too much pain to think that such a thing should be alarming. It doesn't take long for the smell of fresh coffee being brewed, followed by the delicious scent of bacon to fill Weiss' nostrils. Her mind finally clears enough for her to figure out that something isn't quite right. She pushes herself up off her stomach and opens her eyes, immediately snapping them shut as the sun proves to be much too bright for them. She flops back down onto her belly and groans.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

The sun be damned, Weiss' eyes fly open. She twists onto her back and does her best to shuffle away from the voice as far as the mattress will allow her to go. She is in fact in her room but at the foot of the bed stands the young girl that had been on stage the night before. Ruby. She's holding a plate of food in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. Weiss relaxes slightly, reaching a hand up to massage the ache in her temple.

"Oh!" Ruby jumps into action, not noticing Weiss flinch.

The young girl rushes to the bedside table on the opposite side to where Weiss is sitting and places the dishes there before exiting the room in a hurry. Weiss hesitantly looks over to the plate that's covered in bacon, eggs, toast and an assortment of fruits. She finds herself being drawn to the mouth watering aromas, even leaning towards the plate. Ruby re-enters the room and Weiss throws herself back, nearly knocking the lamp off the nightstand behind her.

"Careful!" Ruby scolds, reaching out to offer a glass of water and bottle of medicine for headaches, "I have to take care of my older sister all the time when she's hungover so I know what I'm doing."

At the mention of Yang, Weiss recalls how she'd been hugging up to Blake before the heiress lost consciousness. Then comes the memories of the thoughts she'd had involving Ruby. Weiss' whole face burns at the memory.

"Woah! You okay Weiss?" Ruby asks, dropping the glass and pills next to the food before crawling quickly across the bed and getting all up in Weiss' face. The white haired woman freezes as Ruby reaches up and pulls their foreheads together, "Strange." she murmurs, her breath tickling Weiss' cheeks, "Your face is red as a tomato but you don't have a fever."

The sudden proximity of the younger girl has Weiss completely flustered. She wracks her brain for words. Finally she grabs a sentence and pushes Ruby away, "It's from my hangover, you dolt."

The guitarist scoots back, not bothered by being pushed away, "Oh, okay. That doesn't happen to Yang so I got worried. Anyway," she reaches for the pills and water and again offers them to Weiss, "You should take these then eat something slowly. I didn't really know what you like so I made all the breakfast foods I know how to make."

The heiress hesitates but eventually takes the things she's being offered. She pops two pills in her mouth then drinks half the glass of water before asking, "Thank you but what are you doing in my house? We're strangers you know. This is pretty much breaking and entering."

Ruby laughs so hard she snorts, something that for some reason makes Weiss' heart flutter. _Stop thinking about your stupid drunk thoughts. Ruby is a woman. You like men. You like Neptune. Or did like Neptune. Point it, stop it mind!_

The girl wipes away a tear, still smiling uncontrollably, "I didn't break anything, I just entered. I got the address and your name from your ID, my sister drove us here and I decided to make sure you would be okay. Your doorman or whatever told me the room number and I used your key to get inside. I left after holding your hair back for a while, helping you get changed and putting you to bed." Weiss turns red again but Ruby continues, "I came back an hour ago to return you key and see if you were still alive. Since you were out like a light still, I took it upon myself to raid your fridge and make you food!"

Her explanation done, Ruby sits quietly and waits for Weiss to process the information given.

"You talk a t lot." Weiss says simply.

Ruby looks shocked for a second before blushing and scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously, "I get that a lot."

Weiss giggles and somehow her word filter must have shut down because the last thing she wants to say pours out of her mouth, "You're cute."

They both stare at each other in stunned silence. Ruby's cheeks burn crimson and she turns away first, picking at a fluff on the blankets. Finally realizing what she's just said, Weiss' face practically catches on fire and she suddenly finds the plain white ceiling to be very interesting.

After a moment of awkward silence, Weiss covers her mouth, looks to Ruby and says in a muffled voice, "I'm sorry."

The younger girl steals a quick glance at the bewildered heiress before looking down at her still fiddling hands, "Y-You're beautiful."

Another silence, both girls unable to speak after their confessions to each other. This one stretches for what feels like hours but is in actuality just over five minutes at the most. Ruby breaks the silence by standing and heading for the door. Weiss fights the urge to reach out for the girl. To her surprise, Ruby turns back with her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Enjoy your breakfast a-and if you feel like maybe going ou-out sometime, I left my number on your kitchen counter."

Before Weiss can say a word, Ruby has left the room and closed the door. A few seconds later, the white haired woman hears the guitarist leaving the apartment. The heiress stares into nothingness, her mind no longer functional but her heart beating so fast she feels like it could burst. Neptune had never made her feel this way. _Do I... Like Ruby?_ Weiss drops her gaze to the plate of food still hot on the nightstand. She smirks when she notices that the fruits have been arranged to look like a smiley face.

"What an idiot." Weiss whispers as she reached for the plate of food.

 **I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **A little spoiler for next week:**

 **A second part to this AU but following Yang and Blake after they drop off Weiss and Ruby.**

 **My first M rated chapter ahead ladies and gents. Get hyped!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Blake x Yang)

**Yo! I'm heading out to enjoy the farm life for this weekend so early release!**

 **Don't get used to it. If anything, I'll probably post late a lot like last chapter ehehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rating: M**

Yang leans over Blake from the drivers seat in order to look out the passenger window at her little sister who is struggling to keep herself and the intoxicated woman she's supporting, on their feet.

The band mates weren't really sure what to do with the white haired woman who passed out in front of them back at the restaurant. Eventually, when they were all getting pushed out the door for closing, Ruby had been the one to suggest bringing her home. The blonde didn't particularly want someone so drunk in her car since the chances of the upholstery getting puked on would be quite high. She had voiced her opinion but Blake had looked at her with disappointment and Ruby pulled out her puppy dog eyes. Unable to go against either girl, Yang gave in and carried the unconscious stranger, princess style, to the car while Ruby grabbed the woman's purse. Ruby had gotten in the back seat with the white clad woman while the blonde and her girlfriend got in the front. After a quick search through the strangers purse, they learned her name and address.

"You got her?" Yang calls out through the window to Ruby.

The guitarist doesn't look back since focusing on not tripping over air or dropping Weiss is taking all her brain power, "I've got her. I'll see you guys at home later."

Satisfied with her answer, Yang leans back into her seat and is about to put the car in drive when Blake's hand stops her from shifting. The blonde looks to her girlfriend with a quirked eyebrow, a look the dark haired woman always finds adorable.

"Let's just wait until they get into the building." She suggests.

Yang glances out the passenger window quickly to see her sister has already made it halfway. It won't take too much longer before she's inside and probably getting help since the place looks very upscale. The blonde nods, turning her wrist to take Blake's hand in her own. Even though there isn't much light illuminating the car from the street, Yang can clearly see her loves golden amber eyes. She holds them with her lilac gaze as she lifts Blake's hand to her lips, planting a soft kiss on delicate knuckles.

"I love you." She whispers.

The breath tickling her skin makes a pleasant shiver run up Blake's spine. She grins lovingly at Yang who is all loud remarks and funny words when in public but as soon as it's just the two of them, she becomes a romantic that makes the pianist swoon every time. Unable to stop herself, Blake leans over the console separating them and uses her free hand to pull the blonde closer. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, the dark haired girl making her feelings clear as day for Yang who hums with delight.

When the two separate, the drummer is smiling cheekily, "I really wish we weren't in the car right now."

The expression and implication behind Yang's words sends heat straight between Blake's legs. Again, she pulls her girlfriend forward, this time bringing her mouth to the blondes ear, "Then take me home." she whispers sensually.

As bad as it may sound, neither girl cared whether Ruby managed to get Weiss safely inside at this point. Eager to please, Yang gives Blake a searing kiss that ends to soon before putting the car into drive and taking off. There is a great deal of sexual tension in the vehicle on the way back to the house Yang, Blake and Ruby share together. The dark haired woman doesn't dare say a word or even glance over at the blonde, knowing full well that if their eyes met, they'd be pulled over on the side of the road getting naked in an instant.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulls into the parking lot of a medium sized bungalow in a nice suburban area or the city. Yang counts the steps to the front door as she takes them, knowing full well that the woman behind her is unable to take her eyes off of the blonde's back. The drummer reaches the front door and works on unlocking it, the key acting up like usual. She can feel Blake's heat, they're standing so close on the tiny front step. Forcing herself to focus, the door finally opens. They step inside without a word. Blake closes the door behind them, and is still facing in that direction when Yang finally turns around.

"Blake." She breathes.

The pianist slowly looks over her shoulder and their eyes meet. In an instant, all restraint is turned to dust. Blake spins and throws herself into Yang's waiting arms. She wraps her legs around the blondes waist and buries her fingers in the long, tangle locks. Their lips mash together, heated and hungry, begging for more. Yang's strong hands feel like fire on Blake's thighs as she's carried through the house, destination most likely being the bedroom. The drummer had always found her girlfriend to be light but right now she feels like a feather. She could carry her love halfway across the country like this if it meant getting them to a soft bed and privacy.

The door to the bedroom drifted shut during the day but Yang just kicks it open, glad that it hadn't closed fully. Then she'd have to take a hand off the woman in her arms. Inside the dark room, she pushes the door closed, hearing it click shut. Blake then releases the tension in her legs and slides down so her feet are on the floor, never breaking the kiss for more than a quick breath. Their hands roam over each other bodies, every few seconds touching spots of bare skin, setting it on fire.

Getting increasingly more impatient and full of need, Yang forces a hand away from her girlfriend long enough to find the light switch. They then make their way over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Their lips finally break apart when the back of Blake's knees hit the mattress and they both tumble onto it. The pianist scoots back so she's fully on the bed while Yang crawls up to straddle her.

The blonde throws her hair over one shoulder and leans forward, kissing the tender skin over Blake's pulse point. The dark haired woman moans lightly, exposing more of her neck for the drummer. Yang begins to nip and then soothingly lick the skin available to her, her hands eagerly searching for each small button of Blake's vest. Once she's undone all those, she moves to unbuttoning the dress shirt underneath. Having lots of practice, she makes quick work of it and soon has her girlfriends lacy black bra and taut stomach exposed. Yang leans back, admiring the faint red marks she'd left on pale skin. Blake sits up, tugging the blonde in for another passionate kiss. Yang takes this opportunity to help her girlfriend shrug out of the unnecessary clothing, tossing the tops somewhere on the floor to be forgotten until much later.

The drummer feels the zipper of her jacket being pulled down. She growls and pushes Blake back onto the bed. The dark haired woman looks surprised until she realizes why she's been pushed away. Yang begins moving her hips around as if dancing to a tune only she can hear. The feel of the blonde's movements pressing against Blake's thighs make it hard not to reach out and claw at the other woman waist. The blonde continues to gyrate her hips as she reaches for her jackets zipper and teasingly pulls it down. The pianist bites her lip, eyes shining with barely suppressed lust as she watches her girlfriend remove the jacket before moving on to slowly lift her t-shirt. The blonde takes things a step further by also removing her bra and tossing it aside along with all the other articles of clothing. Blake groans, her self-restraint fading as she gazes up at Yang's large breasts.

Since Blake's skirt had risen up while getting comfortable on the bed, Yang reaches down and snaps a garter belt against creamy skin. The slight sting excites the pianist, a moan just barely slipping out. Enjoying the reaction, the girl on top does the same to the other strap, eliciting another quiet moan from the girl underneath her.

"Yang." Blake whimpers, "Stop teasing already."

The blonde hooks a finger in her girlfriends underwear, the other woman practically writhing, wanting more.

Yang leans up to Blake's ear and nibbles on it a moment before whispering, "But you're so cute like this. I want to enjoy it more."

No longer able to hold back, the dark haired woman digs her nails into her partners back and leaves burning red lines down its entire length. A inhuman growl bubbles up from Yang's throat as she leans back, enjoying the stinging sensation. They've been together long enough for Blake to know how to get her girlfriend riled up in an instant. Just like every other time the pianist uses this method, the drummer gets a hungry glint in her eye, making them look almost red.

In a flash, Blake has been stripped of her bra and a mixture of lips and teeth are teasing her right nipple while the other is flicked and pulled by a skilled hand. The blonde maneuvers their bodies so that both her legs are now between Blake's. The young woman gasps when Yang's free hand brushes against the wet spot on her underwear. The blonde releases Blake's nipple with an audible pop, moving to capture the girls lips once more as she finally pushes her hand beneath her girlfriends underwear. She starts working circles into the little bundle of nerves which has the pianist sighing into Yang's mouth.

"More." Blake manages to say between kisses and her own heavy breathing.

Yang complies with the request, her finger slipping into the wet folds beneath the bud. Blake moans loudly for the first time, no longer able to keep quiet. She arches her back so that she's pressed flush against the woman above her. Two fingers enter her core slowly, curving just right to hit the perfect spot.

"More, Yang. Please!" She pleads.

Another digit is added before Yang begins moving, thrusting slowly at first. She listens to the sound of her girlfriends breathing, watches the way she moves. Picks up speed when it's needed and slows down too. Blake can be very hard to get off. It takes time and effort but both those things Yang is more than willing to give. She loves seeing the woman beneath her squirm and beg.

The pianist throws her head back, her moans turning silent. Knowing that means Blake is close, the blonde goes hard and fast, wanting to give her girlfriend the release she deserves.

With a strangled cry, Blake is pushed over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. Her whole body tenses as she gets aftershocks so intense that she finds it hard to breathe. The blonde slows her rhythm, waiting for the girl beneath her to come back to her senses.

After a minute Blake's hand grabs Yang's wrist roughly, her amber eyes finding lilac, "Stop or I'm going to pass out."

The drummer giggles, removing her fingers slowly before rolling off of the dark haired woman. She lies on her side, watching the quick rising and falling of Blake's chest as the girl tries to catch her breath. Once her breathing is more under control, the pianist finally looks over at the patiently waiting Yang. Blake's smiles which causes the blonde to brighten and snuggle in closer, her nose pressing to her girlfriends neck and arm draping over her waist.

"Have fun?" Yang asks, her voice a bit muffled.

"Mm." Blake purrs.

The drummer tightens her hold on the pianist and when she speaks again her voice is quieter, "Good, 'cause I'm dead tired."

Blake giggles softly, "Go to sleep then silly."

Yang grumbles and then the room is silent other than the sounds of a summers night that are coming in through the open window. Blake worries that the neighbours may have heard her and curses the fact that she didn't have the mental capacity to think to close the window when they got home. Slowly she turns her head towards Yang, hoping not to nudge the dozing girl. Her heart warms at the sight of her girlfriends calm features.

Carefully, she presses her lips to Yang's forehead and murmurs, "I love you too."

 **There you go! That was my very first attempt at writing fan fiction styled sexiness.**

 **I hope it wasn't too cringey.**

 **On another note, I just wanted thank every single one of you who take the time to read, favourite, follow and of course review my work. It means the world to me and I'm pretty sure after seeing the feedback and whatnot, my smile creeps the crap out of my mother. Which is hilarious by the way. Hope you stick with me and continue to show me your support.**

 **~TheRabbitGhoul**


	9. Chapter 9 (Little Blake x Yang)

**I'm back yet again! Tired of me yet?**

 **No? Great because I still have at least ten more chapters to post.**

 **Maybe more if there is another explosion of creativity in my head.**

The Xiao Long/ Rose family recently lost something very dear to them. Or rather, someone. Taiyang Xiao Long lost his wife, the woman he loved more than anything in the world besides his two children. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long lost their mother, the woman who loved them more than anything in the world and watched out for them no matter what. The loss of Summer Rose tore the hearts of her loved ones she left behind into tiny pieces that are still scattering in the wind, maybe never to be completely whole again.

But the world continues to spin, therefore the family must move on with their lives no matter how painful it may be. After a month of grieving, Taiyang made the decision to move his family into the city of Vale. He told himself that it was for the girls, that they would grow up with more opportunities there. In reality, he just couldn't stand the memories he would recall around every corner in the small town of Patch where the whole family used to live.

The summer months passed the family by in a flash and just like that it's another school year for the two young girls. Taiyang got the sisters up bright and early for the first day at their new school. Ruby, who has fallen back to sleep with her head awkwardly propped against the window is in the seat behind Taiyang. She doesn't seem to be all that excited about entering the second grade. Next to Ruby sits Yang who can't seem to stop jiggling, obviously much more enthusiastic about the day ahead of her. She continues to chat her fathers ears off, mostly wondering out loud what the fourth grade with be like. Taiyang looks through his rear view mirror and smiles warmly at his children despite the sadness he still feels deep inside himself.

Upon arrival at the massive school, Taiyang pulls up to the front doors and gets out to help Ruby. By the time he's got the sleepy girl on her feet and a red backpack securely on her shoulders, Yang has walked around the car, ready to get going.

Taiyang gets down on one knee so he's closer to his daughters height and can look at her more directly, "You take care of your little siter, right Yang?"

Yang grabs Ruby's hand and squeezes it tight. The younger siblings fingers automatically entwine with her sisters as she rubs at a bleary eye with her free hand. Yang then gives her father an enthusiastic nod and gleaming smile to further answer his question.

Taiyang chuckles and ruffles Yang's wild mane of blonde hair, "That's my sunny little dragon."

The man then watches as his two little girls disappear into the sea of children heading for the entrance, all while thinking hopefully to himself that they'll be fine.

Inside the school, outside one of the grade 2 classes, Yang has her hands on Ruby's shoulders to keep the girls attention on her, "This is your classroom. I'll come find you at the end of the day."

Ruby looks to the doorway that they stand a few feet away from and glances at the other kids walking inside, silently wondering who she could make friends with. She then returns her attention to her big sister and nods somewhat nervously.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Have any trouble and I'll come save the day, okay?" Yang flexes her none existent muscles for emphasis.

Yang's charisma completely demolishes Ruby's worries and insecurities in an instant. The younger sister brightens noticeably before turning and entering her classroom. The blonde who has been left watching after her sibling sighs heavily, glad she was able to get Ruby to cheer up. Once the brunette disappears from view, Yang turns and heads off towards her own class. She's glad that her dad had brought her here a couple weeks ago to look around. Otherwise Yang would have been nowhere near as confident in her ability to navigate the halls. If that had been the case, both her and Ruby would have gotten terribly lost and that wouldn't have been a very good start to the first day in a new school.

The small blonde enters her classroom that is bustling with activity. The teacher hasn't arrived yet to get the students to settle. There are children talking among their friend groups, hand held video game devices being exchanged between hands and there is even a group of kids playing tag around the desks. Yang heads to the desk with her name on it which is as usual at the very back of the classroom in the far corner near the window. They use alphabetical order for seating arrangements in this school just like at Yang's previous school back in Patch. The young girl places her bright yellow bag next to her desk and sits down. She then pulls out a notebook and her pencil case, places them on the table and just waits patiently for the bell to ring.

Yang was good at making friends at her old school. She could charm anyone, even the older kinds; with her jokes, kindness and highly infectious smile. She doesn't suspect that city kids would be any different so she sits back and scans the room for a group she'd like to try and join.

One group sitting at the front of the class captures Yang's attention. Three girls and a boy are huddled together watching another boy playing on his gaming system. Their bright smiles and joyful laughter make them seem like the perfect people for Yang to associate herself with. She also can't help but admire the hair that two of the girls have. Long, straight and pulled back into flawless ponytails; one white, the other a brilliant red. What Yang wouldn't give to be able to control her blonde curls for once in her life. Perhaps she could compliment the other girls on their hair as a way to start a conversation.

With that idea in mind, Yang stands and is about to head to the front of the classroom when suddenly she's being pushed back down into her seat. The young girl tries not to glare too hard at the four boys who now have her surrounded.

"I've never seen you around before." Remarks the tallest boy who had shoved her.

Despite her annoyance, Yang fakes a smile, "My name is Yang. I'm new here."

The boys share and amused look amongst themselves and Yang suddenly starts to feel like a cornered mouse. What do they want?

"Name's Cardin and these are my pals." The boy who'd been doing the talking says, "We saw you come into the classroom and took a vote."

Yang gives the boys a confused look causing two of them to titter. Before the young girl could voice her confusion, all four boys latch onto chunks of her hair and yank down with all their might. Yang yelps and the group of boys bursts into fits of laughter.

"Welcome to Beacon bush head!" They all say in unison as they gasp for air, trying to recover as they turn and walk away.

With tears in the eyes, Yang stares into nothingness, completely suprised; not to mention horrified. She'd never been bullied before. The other students of the class had stopped what they'd been doing and watched the whole exchange between the bullies and Yang but none, not even the kids she'd wanted to befriend, had tried to step in and stop Cardin. Nobody even comes to see if she is okay. Yang slumps in her chair and stares at her pencil case, trying not to think about her aching scalp. The class returns to its previously noisy state moments later as if nothing had happened.

Minutes pass and it's only when Cardin suddenly shouts, "Look, the animal is back this year!" that Yang lifts her gaze to see the boy pointing towards the door. Once again the group of bullies are giggling amongst themselves while the rest of the students look at each other uncomfortably, not sure how to react to Cardin. Yang grinds her teeth together and fights the urge to snarl as if she herself were an animal. She follows Cardin's finger and finds herself watching a black haired girl hustling to her seat at the front of the class with her head down. Atop the girls head are two small cat ears. No, it's a little black bow. But judging by Cardin's words, Yang comes her her own conclusion that the bow is most likely hiding ears of some sort.

Yang has been in this new school for less that fifteen minutes and already has someone she dislikes. Cardin is a big, fat, jerk and she hates him and his goons. To call a faunus an animal is downright awful. Yang had never seen someone be rude to a faunus before just because they're a little different. Back in Patch, humans and faunus got along perfectly fine. There were no petty conflicts over race. The city of Vale and it's people are turning out to be a lot more different than Yang had originally guessed.

A week passes. Yang had gone home that first day with full intent to tell her father about the bullies in her class but after seeing how much fun Ruby had had at school, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't risk having her dad pulling them out of the school and sending them to another when this one makes Ruby happy. Yang could endure a bit of bullying if it meant her little sister would continue smiling as if Summer were still alive and well.

Yang found herself an easily climbable tree in a low traffic area of the school grounds on her third day. She now spends all her breaks up in the tree, hiding away from Cardin and his band of annoyances. It stops him from harassing Yang during recess but Cardin still pulls on her hair every chance he gets and calls her names. He also enjoys picking on the faunus girl whom Yang now knows is named Blake. Every time the blonde catches Cardin reaching for Blake's bow to tug on the ears beneath, she feels her blood boiling. But what could she do? She's just a week girl and they're four tough boys. Yang really shouldn't makes herself look so strong to Ruby. It just gives the younger girl a false image of her wimpy big sister.

Yang sighs, enjoying the quiet lunch break she's currently spending up in her tree. She swings her dangling legs back and forth as she doodles in the notebook on her lap. A song she'd heard on the radio that morning continues to repeat in her head, causing Yang to start humming to herself. School wasn't all bad. Just Cardin.

"You suck at singing, blondie." Yang freezes, her cheerful tune dies on her lips.

Yang looks down, her eyes falling on the group of boys she'd thought she could avoid by climbing a tree away from the rest of the students. They all smile up at her, mischief in their gazes. Yang begins to panic. No teachers would hear her scream from here. Before the young girl could lift her feet out of the boys reaches, Cardin takes hold on her ankles and pulls her down. She can't even manage a sound before she's on the back in the dirt with her arms and legs being held down by Cardin's friends. She struggles against them to no avail.

Yang glares at Cardin and he circles the group, "Let me go!" she demands, her voice cracking.

Cardin looks down at his captive with a devilish grin and begins, "Over the weekend, my dad had me help him with some chores around the house. Pulling weeds, cutting grass. Those kinds of things. My favourite part though-" The chestnut haired boy reaches into his pocket and removes a pair of scissors before continuing, "-was pruning the bushes."

Yang gasps, her eyes so wide that they look as if they could pop out of her head at any moment.

"No no no no!" She pleads.

The blonde girl doubles her efforts to escape but even though the boys holding her struggle, they keep her on the ground. Yang is crying now, her eyes unable to look away from the scissors getting closer and closer to her hair. Despite the long minutes it takes to run a brush through her locks, the hassle to clean them and her envy of other peoples hair, Yang doesn't want it to get chopped off. Her wild mane is the only trait she has that resembles that of her birth mother, Raven.

"Please don't touch my hair!" Yang wails.

With the scissors barely an inch away there is a flash of black and suddenly Cardin is shoved away, taking all of his friends to the ground with him when he tries to use them to catch his balance. This scissors twirl through the air and lodge themselves in the mud next to where Yang's notebook had fallen. She glances up through teary vision to see a hand offering her aid. Yang takes it and is pulled to her feet gracefully by none other than Blake, the faunus girl in her class.

"You damn animal!" screams Cardin as he gets to his feet, his friends slow to do the same.

Never releasing Yang's hand, Blake steps forward in a gesture of protection. The blonde can feel the other girl shaking through their clasped hands but when she looks up at Blake's face, the faunus' amber eyes are cold and menacing. Yang had never seen someone so brave despite being afraid. It's... amazing. She immediately hopes that someday she can be as strong as the girl in front of her.

"Leave Yang alone, or else." Blake warns.

Cardin rolls his eyes, looking to his friends briefly as if needing to know that they're still there to support him, "Or else, what?"

In a swift motion, Blake pulls the bow from her hair, her cat ears now in plain sight. She pulls her lips back, showing teeth a little sharper than a regular human. Then a sounds comes from the faunus that is anything but human. A growl resonates from deep in the girls chest before turning into a hiss as her breath passes through her snarling teeth.

"I'll bite you and give you rabies!" She yells.

And just like that, all four boys take off, their courage dashed. If they'd had tails, they would have been tucked between their legs. Once they've ran a few yards away, Blake relaxes her expression and turns to the obviously stunned Yang.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks in a gentle voice.

Yang struggles to find words, "Y-You're amazing!"

The blonde practically tackles the unsuspecting faunus. It takes all her strength to keep the two of them on their feet. Yang nuzzles into Blake's neck and squeezes her painfully tight. It takes the faunus a moment to reciprocate the embrace but when she does, Yang's hold on her softens and the hig becomes comfortable for them both.

"Thank you Blake, thank you." Yang repeats over and over again, tears springing to her eyes again.

Blake laughs nervously. She'd never been thanked before. Or hugged quite so affectionately by anyone other than her parents. The faunus finds comfort in books, not people.

"No big deal. I couldn't stand to watch them hurt you anymore."

Yang grips the back of Blake's shirt tightly, "You're so brave." she sniffs.

The faunus shrugs, "Not really. I wouldn't have stepped in to help anyone else."

The blonde pulls Blake away just enough to look her in the eye, "Why help me?"

All of a sudden, Blake freezes in Yang's arms and a look of surprise reaches her young features. Yang notices the slightest touch of pink in the faunus' cheeks.

Blake is very quiet and her eyes are on the small space between their bodies, trying to avoid looking into the other girls lilac eyes as she tries to respond, "I-I'm not sure. They were -uh- trying to cut your hair and I really like your hair so-" she trails off for a moment then meets Yang's gaze head on, "But I would have stopped them no matter what they did! Because -uhm-" Blake's blush turns a much deeper red, "you seem nice and -er- warm?"

The first genuine smile to grace Yang's lips in a week makes an appearance as she watches the flustered girl before her fumble with thinking, Yang pulls Blake in for another hug.

"Am I ask warm as you thought I'd be?" She asks innocently.

Blake practically melts into the embrace. She nods into Yang's shoulder and mumbles, "Warmer."

 **I wanted to write at least one chapter with a lil Blake and Yang.**

 **I also wanted Blake to be the hero as opposed to Yang who is usually in that role.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **I may not respond to reviews but I sure as heck read 'em and love 'em!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Blake x Yang)

**I'm late. Again. Sorry!**

 **Don't know why I can't keep up with regular updates when I've already got so many chapters pre-written.**

 **Rating: K+**

Every single day for just over a year, Yang gets up at sunrise to go for a ten kilometre run. No matter how cold or hot, whether the sun is shining or the sky is filled with vicious storm clouds, she will go for a run. While this has gotten her into trouble in the form of sun burns and colds, not even those bother her. Why? Because Yang Xiao Long was told she needed to work out by an insignificant girl with colourful hair and an obnoxious personality. Before that comment, the blonde had been used to getting compliments all the time so the negative words hit her really hard. At least she's been taking care of herself properly though, other than the odd illness here and there from the weather. Yang eats a healthy amount of good foods, she doesn't drink anything other than water except the occasional beer and she is aware of her limits which have yet to be reached. If anything, that girls comment has pushed Yang to be a healthier person.

She's also grown to love herself. Before, she loved the fact that men liked to look at her, that's all. Yang didn't see much when she looked at her own body, finding real pride only in her long blonde curls. Now when she looks in the mirror and flexes she can see abs, defined leg muscles and small bulges on her upper arms. She doesn't look like a steroid filled boxer but a healthy young woman which makes her very happy. Plus, her breasts have only dropped one cup size so the loss there is minimal. When men compliment her now, she doesn't get childishly giddy and giggly. Instead her attitude is more along the lines of, "Damn straight. I worked hard for this body!" She oozes confidence thanks to some girl she hasn't seen since.

The blonde is on her third and final lap around her neighbourhood. The sun has risen considerably since she first started but it's most likely only been an hour. She'll still have plenty of time to shower and have breakfast with Ruby before they go to school. She's glad that she wore her sweatshirt today. It's getting obvious in the mornings that autumn is just around the corner although she'll be back in a t-shirt by noon. Yang enjoys mornings like this though, it's not too hot and the chill is manageable. She doesn't even listen to music when the running conditions are this perfect. She'd rather just listen to the sounds of nature and the odd early riser driving by. Yang is glad that they live in such a quiet area. She's been to downtown Vale before and hated every second of it. Even the girl who loves to be around people and feeds off their energy needs some time in silence. She gets plenty of craziness at school.

"Look out!" Someone suddenly shouts from behind Yang.

She ignores the warning, thinking that it's for somebody else since the yell sounded like it was from a house she ran past a good fifty paces ago. The blonde barely takes five more steps when something hits her back, throwing her forward. She manages to get her arms out in time to prevent her face from hitting the pavement but there is extra weight on her back so she falls onto her stomach and elbows. The pain from scrapping her knees, hands and elbows has her wanting to swear or cry but she stops herself from doing either.

Something wet starts brushing up against the back of her neck which has been exposed due to her hair being tied up for the run. More than a little upset and now grossed out by the now obvious fact that someones dog had mowed her over and is now licking at her sweaty neck, Yang tries to get up. To bad the weight on her back is just too much for her to lift from the position she's in.

"Get off me dog!" She utters.

A second later there are pounding footsteps coming from behind as someone runs up to the scene, "I'm so sorry. He's not usually like this." The paws that had been pushing down on Yang's back disappear, "Bad dog, bad Shroud."

Instead of getting up, Yang just rolls over onto her back, enjoying the relief of not having her elbows or knees touching the ground anymore. She lifts her head only to look over at the person who saved her from the massive animal. There, standing at her feet with two hands holding a large, hairy and black dog is a young woman or perhaps teenager like Yang. Although there age is the only thing they may have in common. Her hair is wavy and black. Plus her clothes are all dark shades while the blonde prefers to wear much brighter colours like yellow and orange.

The woman's amber eyes look concerned, "Are you okay?"

Yang finds that the woman's voice lacks much emotion but her face says everything her tone doesn't. She seems genuinely worried so the blonde decides that instead of getting angry, she'd play this off as an unfortunate accident. Yang sits up without the use of her hands, something she wouldn't have been able to do before she started her daily workouts. She then smiles up at the stranger the same way she'd look at a friend.

"I'm fine." Yang responds then glances at her palms, "A little beat up but that's okay."

"Come over!"

Completely caught off guard, Yang looks at the stranger, more than a little confused. Before she can voice her concerns with the other woman's words, she's kept silent by the other woman continuing.

"I live just a few houses back," She nods her head over her shoulder, "I could look at your cuts for you."

Yang shakes her head, "That's really not necessary. I only live twenty minutes away. I can clean myself up when I get home."

"I insist." Again the woman's voice shows little of how she really feels but her eyes glow with sincerity and hope that Yang will take up the offer, "I owe you since my dog ran you over."

The blonde is finding it very hard to think of a way to get out of going with this stranger. She seems a little on the quiet and serious side but cares enough to offer to look after Yang's wounds. With a sigh, she nods her head before getting to her feet. She's uses only her finger tips to push herself up off the ground but everything still hurts. Her knees are bleeding quite a bit, red trails running down her bare legs and into her shoes, getting soaked up by white socks. After looking at her cuts and bruises really quickly, she looks to the stranger. Normally she'd offer a hand to shake but her elbows hurt to much right now. Instead she just voices her introduction.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long."

"You have lilac eyes." The stranger observes, "They're pretty."

The blonde chokes on her own spit and coughs a few times. The tips of her ears feel warm even on this cold morning. She'd never been complimented on her eyes before, other than by Ruby who adores her big sisters eyes for some reason. Men and women alike comment on Yang's figure, her charisma, her newfound love of working out and the relationship she has with her sister. Never her eyes.

"I... uh."

Yang can't think of a proper response before the girl says, "Let's go. I'm tired of holding Shroud. He should calm in the house."

The blonde simply nods and follows the strangers lead. Every step sends pain shooting up Yang's left leg which worries her slightly. She may have to finally take some time off from running to recover from this mishap. Thankfully it wasn't a car that hit her and just a massive animal. For the short walk, Yang watches the dogs tail swish back and forth, finding it very mesmerizing since the fur is so long and fluffy looking. Maybe she'll make peace with the giant beast and be able to pet that luscious fur. It looks so soft.

"This is it." The dark haired girl announces at they traverse the short driveway to a house that looks exactly like Yang's except the siding is a slightly different shade of brown.

They walk up to the front door and go inside without another word. The interior of the house looks more or less the same as Yang's as well except there is next to no furniture in the living room that she can see from the entryway and there are no pictures on any of the walls. Ruby has photo's of the family all over the place back home.

"Did you just move in?" The blonde asks curiously.

The girl nods then releases her hold of Shroud's collar. The dog rushes back to Yang, this time settling with just sitting and nudging his cold nose into the back of the blonde's hand. She scratches behind the animals ear, careful not to brush her bleeding palm against his fur.

"Mom!" The stranger yells suddenly, startling Yang and Shroud, "Where is the first aid kit?"

There is a minute of silence, then "Here." is called from somewhere on the upper floor. The girl is about to climb the stairs that are to the left of the entryway but someone starts coming down them instead, "What do you need this f-" A woman, maybe in her early forties with short black hair sees Yang and pauses mid sentence, looking a little surprised before her expression changes to a mischievous grin, "Oh. Have you already got yourself a girlfriend Blake."

Wide eyed, Yang glances to the girl whose name is Blake and sees that her face is red as a tomato and she's glaring daggers at the woman the blonde assumes is Blake's mother.

"Mom!" The young girl hisses.

Blake's mother cracks up and hands the first aid kit to her daughter before pushing past and walking up to Yang. The blonde feels a little uncomfortable under the older woman's roaming gaze.

After a few second the woman sighs and takes a step back, "Too bad, she's real pretty."

"Oh my- MOM!" Blake practically screams.

As if a skittish cat, the mother runs back upstairs chuckling with Shroud following after her, leaving the two girls alone. Unsure what to do in such an awkward situation, Yang just stares ahead which means she's looking directly at Blake. She takes in the strangers appearance a little more thoroughly than she had at first. Her waist is slim but flares out into nice hips and a shapely behind that the blonde shamelessly spends a few extra seconds observing. Upon first glance, the girl looks like a fragile doll but after giving her a good once over, Yang wouldn't be surprised if the girl works out just like herself. Although it's obvious she does a better job protecting herself from the sun since her skin is flawless and pale.

Blake breaks the silence, "Sorry about her. She's strange."

"No. No." Yang shakes her head enthusiastically, "She reminds me of my uncle. He can be a little different as well."

"Let's get you patched up. School starts in a couple hours, right?" The dark haired girl asks, moving farther into her house.

The blonde follows, "Are you going to be attending Beacon as well?"

Blake motions for Yang to sit in a chair that looks to belong to a kitchen table set but there isn't one anywhere in sight. Perhaps the movers haven't brought everything yet. That would explain why the house is so barren. The blonde takes a seat as the girl crouches down in front of her, and opens to first aid kit. She pulls out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball.

As she begins to clean Yang's knees, she finally replies to the question she'd been asked, "I will be. Starting tomorrow though."

The blonde can feel the slight sting from the hydrogen peroxide but otherwise is completely comfortable. Blake is using so much care that she can barely feel a thing. Now able to look closely at the other girls face, Yang notices something she hadn't before. Her eyes aren't just any shade of amber, they're a bright golden colour. Something she's never seen before on a human. Cats maybe but not humans. She smiles, thinking that there is somebody else who has an abnormal eye colour other than herself.

"Hey Blake," Yang says, gaining the others girls surprised attention. Obviously she doesn't recall her mother having given the name away, "You have pretty eyes too."

Silence and a blank stare is all Yang gets in response but she swears she can see the tinniest tinge of pink on the girls cheeks. Blake looks back at what she's doing, starting to clean the other knee. The blonde watches quietly as the girl puts band-aids over the cuts then moves on to working on Yang's elbows. Once those are done, all that is left are her hands. The palm cupping the back of the blonde's hand is smooth and soft. She feels the need to speak so of course, being Yang, she does so without really thinking.

"So, do you like girls?" Yang winces when Blake pushes too hard on her torn up hand, "Ow!"

"S-sorry!" Blake sputters, "You j-just caught me off guard."

Yang giggles as the girl returns to being gentle with the cleaning process. They've fallen yet again into silence. The blonde can tell this girl isn't the biggest fan of talking. She sighs heavily and notices Blake's eyes flicker up to her face for a split second before returning to her work. With one hand done, only the one more before Yang is all patched up. Despite not being able to keep a conversation going, the blonde has taken a liking to the quiet girl. Maybe she'll find her at school tomorrow and begin working on befriending her. Yang starts to think of all the ways she could possibly run into Blake tomorrow. Being in the same class would be ideal but unlikely. There are a lot of students at Beacon, not to mention she doesn't know what grade the other girl is in.

"I do." Yang stops thinking, processing the words she'd just heard, "That a problem."

Blake doesn't look up but her voice wavers slightly. _She's afraid of what I might say to that?_ The girls words and Yang's own thoughts make the blonde feel a little sad. Nobody should have a problem with what gender a person likes.

"Nah." Yang says excitedly, "I do to!"

Yang beams down at the girl mending her hand, again noticing the slight shade of red on her cheeks when their eyes meet. _She's quiet and isn't great a communicating but the way her face says everything she's thinking so clearly is beyond adorable._

When Blake has finished getting all Yang's cuts cleaned and covered she offers the blonde a glass of water. Then they are standing in the entryway again, this time with the door open. Shroud sits at the top of the stairs watching Yang closely, looking a bit like he's fighting with himself whether to pounce on her again or not. She sure hopes he doesn't try it since she'd probably end up having a broken bone.

"Guess I'll see you at school," Yang's says then adds a bit more sadly, "maybe."

The blonde steps outside and turns around to see if Blake has any parting words. She's quiet but once again, her eyes are giving away the fact that there is something she wants to say. Something that has her looking nervous and unable to meet Yang's eyes.

"You're so easy to read. Just spill what's on your mind already!" The blonde suggests.

Blake visibly swallows before speaking, "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow."

Yang tries her best to keep from jumping up and down and only half succeeds. She ends up skipping back to Blake while pulling out her cell phone. She asks for the other girls number and successfully gets it.

Back on the driveway and smiling like an idiot, Yang spins and waves back at the girl still standing in the doorway, "See you tomorrow Blake."

A subtle grin reaches the other girls lips and Yang's heart skips a beat. She hopes to see many more of those in the near future. Maybe she'll even be the cause of them.

 **Looking back at these older chapters, I don't get how they're so long.**

 **Sorry to say but later chapters start to get real short. I'll try to fix that though. Promise!**

 **In case you didn't already know, a good friend of mine has started drawing for this fanfic.**

 **Search TheRabbitGhoul on Imgur to see the fanart.**

 **Also check out my friends Instagram (wittlewonton) and Tumblr (nndesu)**

 **~TheRabbitGhoul**


	11. Chapter 11 (Blake x Yang)

**Crap! We are halfway through what I've pre-written and I'm starting to panic.**

 **Whatever, it's fine. Deep breaths. Pheeeew!**

 **Enjoy this weeks chapter. It's a personal favourite.**

 **Rating: T**

Once again, Yang Xiao Long found herself stuck with the responsibility of decorating and planning a school dance at Beacon. It's a gathering for the graduating class which team RWBY is apart of this time around meaning that soon they'll all be full fledged huntsman and huntresses. Unlike the first and only other dance she put together, this one she didn't plan with the help of Weiss. Instead, she got paired up with someone from her class that she never really had the chance to get to know. The young man came up with great ideas and executed tasks efficiently and quietly. Nothing like the time the heiress and Yang worked together but that's what made things so boring. She didn't have any reason to complain, there were no conflicting opinions and he gave her nothing to work with when she felt like making a joke would lighten the mood.

Even if the planning wasn't all that fun, Yang got it done and over with. The night arrives and she spent well over an hour getting into her golden dress. She may have been a little careless while eating lunch earlier in the day. Luckily Ruby had walked it while she'd been struggling with the zipper so she got help from her.

Now, Yang stands behind a podium just inside the dance hall, greeting her classmates as they walk through the door. The young man who'd helped with the planning asked if he could be the one to wave people out the door instead of in and Yang said okay since she didn't really care. Either way she'd be able to dance just like everyone else. She'd just be starting a little later.

Ten minutes after the doors opened, Ruby walks in with Weiss, their arms linked and sweet smiles on their faces. The brunette is wearing a dress very similar to the one she wore at their first dance except among the endless ocean of red are little snow flakes on a belt around her waist. Weiss, to Yang's surprise, is wearing a white suit that has been perfectly tailored to her size and on her chest is the rose shaped pin that Ruby wears all the time. They both have a little something of each other and the blonde finds that adorable.

Yang greets them when they approach, poking and prodding at the heiress who is more than a little embarrassed to be so lovey dovey in front of others. Ruby, of course, doesn't have any issue with showing her affection in public so she pulls the heiress closer as they walk towards the punch bowl together. To think that the brunette used to be so shy and awkward. She also used to be a lot shorter. Yang can see that the white boots on Weiss' feet have high heels. That's the only way she wouldn't look so tiny while standing next to Ruby.

Shortly after her sisters arrival, there are more familiar faces that arrive at the dance together. Team JNPR all seem to be in exceptionally high spirits. Even Ren is smiling gleefully which is not something you see every day. The reason for this of course is the woman who's hand is in his own. Nora looks more than a little excited to be at the party. Yang barely gets the chance to greet those two before the perky girl is dragging Ren to the dance floor. Jaune and Pyrrha take the time to stop and apologize to the blonde for their teammates and to notify her that chances are, team JNPR will be putting on a coordinated dance in front of everybody again just like that first year. Nora's idea. Of course. Yang laughs and asks them to give their music to the DJ when they're ready to start.

When the dance is in full swing, Yang finally gets to step away from the podium. Any stragglers who haven't made it yet won't be seeing her pretty face when they first walk in through the door. Unless of course that latecomer is Blake, her girlfriend, who is very late. The blonde has found herself standing by the punch bowl and sighing every few seconds like an awkward, antisocial teenager. She'll be twenty two in a couple months. She's too old to be acting so detached from the people having fun around her but the dance just doesn't feel right without Blake.

As more time passes, Yang begins to worry. It's unlike Blake to be this tardy without so much as a phone call. The blonde reaches into her bra for her scroll and pulls it open. No calls. But there is a message. From Blake! She hurries to open it and is immediately confused. It read: "How about a pretty pony?" and that's it. Nothing else. What is she supposed to take away from a message like that? Frustrated at the cryptic words and worried beyond belief, Yang steps out of the stifling hot dance hall into the cool night air. She gazes up at the barely visible stars, repeating the messages contents over and over in her mind. Trying to make sense of them. Then, it hits her. Blake is in danger!

Yang types a code into her scroll and a couple seconds later her rocket powered locker comes plummeting from the sky. She opens it and pulls out Ember Celica, putting the weapon on her wrists and then bending over to tear her dress, making it easier for her to run. Which she does, hard and fast. She's headed for the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest where initiation was held years ago. She thanks her past self for not wearing heels to the dance. She isn't Weiss, she'd never survive a trek through the forest in heels, especially at night.

At the cliff, Yang rushes to one of the metal plates on the ground, lifting it up to reveal the mechanics underneath. The pads can be set off remotely or put on a timer. The blonde sets the timer to thirty seconds and pushes the metal contraption back to it's pre-sprung position. She then steps onto it and take up a position, ready to be launched. The timer ticks away in her head and the second it reaches zero, she's propelled into the air. Normally she would whoop and holler but not tonight. She doesn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. It's bad enough that Ember Celica lights up the night sky every time she uses it to push herself farther.

Eventually, enough momentum is lost and Yang is forced bellow the tree line. Not really able to see in the dark, she raises her gauntlets in front of her face and hopes she doesn't hit a tree. Luck must be on her side because she lands and rolls to her feet without flying into anything. The only thing that took some damage being her dress which now has even more tears all over the place although they're much smaller than the big one Yang tore herself.

The blonde uses the skills she picked up from Blake over the years as she makes her way as quickly as possible to the northern end of the Emerald forest where she'll find the abandoned temple. Staying out of the moonlight, making sure her footfalls are light and noiseless and keeping negative emotions in check. The first two are pretty easy for Yang at this point but right now, to stop herself from dreading the possibility that Blake has gotten hurt out here, that's an impossible task. She just hopes the grimm can't sense her because of it.

A couple kilometres later, Yang finally breaks from the trees into the clearing, the old and decaying temple now in view. She slows and approaches cautiously. There a hundred feet in front of her, basking in the moonlight that seems to shine directly on the temple, is the faunus Blake. She's seated on the pedestal where Yang had picked up the white knight piece during initiation, her gaze on the stars that are clearly visible out here. She's wearing a dress similar to Weiss' combat skirt but in a colour more suited to herself. Black.

As Yang approaches she notices Blake's ears twitch just before her gaze falls from the sky and onto the blonde. Her amber eyes shine such a brilliant gold in the moonlight, a trait all faunus share at night.

"What are you doing here?" Yang hisses, hoping no grimm are nearby, "I've been so worried."

The faunus hops off the pedestal just as the brawler reaches her. They embrace, Yang taking in Blake's scent like it's something she hadn't smelled in ages even though they'd shared a bed that morning.

"I wanted to do a graduation dance with you, one that you'd enjoy more than being in a room full of sweaty students and bad music." She says.

The blonde leans back, keeping her arms around her girlfriends waist, "I think you're the one who doesn't want all that."

Blake tilts her head from side to side, one corner of her mouth turning upwards into a half smile, "I guess your right," they chuckle softly, "but I still know you'll like this dance a lot more."

"Then show it to me." Yang purrs, leaning in for a kiss.

The faunus graciously accepts the warm lips being pressed against her own but pulls away quickly, spinning out of Yang's arms. She reaches around to her back where Gambol Shroud had been this whole time without the blonde noticing. Blake unsheathes her katana as the brawler watches on, confused. The katana folds and turns into it's gun form.

The faunus raises the firearm over her head, pointing it to the sky, "You ready for this dance?"

Yang shrugs, not really knowing what's about to happen, "Sure."

Blake pulls the trigger a couple times and a flurry of light dust shoots up into the sky like a flare, and then explodes like fireworks before raining down incredibly slowly, illuminating the whole clearing as if it were the middle of the day.

Yang watches the spectacle in awe, finally realizing what her girlfriend had planned for them. She closes the distance and pulls Blake in for a chaste kiss before saying, "I fucking love you." Just as howls start to ring out in the otherwise silent night air. Red eyes start showing themselves in the tree lines all around the two girls.

"Congratulations on becoming a huntress Yang Xiao Long."

"Same to you Blake Belladona!"

And with those words the dance began. Dust rounds being fired were the music. Howls and monstrous roars were the friendly chatter. The gargling sounds of grimm dying were the cries of toes being stepped on. And every strike the two huntresses took in unison was the dance.

 **I freaking loved writing this chapter.**

 **I sincerely hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. Let me know what your opinions are.**


	12. Chapter 12 (Blake x Yang)

**To all of my Canadian readers... Happy Canada Day! I myself will be spending the day on capitol hill. Don't know why though. Both me and my friend hate crowds. Apparently we feel like torturing ourselves today. Not to mention the weather is absolute garbage. This chapter is kind of relevant in that aspect. Please enjoy!**

 **Rating: K+**

Yang is bored. Everything she has attempted to fill her time with in the past two hours hasn't worked. She went to the sparring arena where teams like to train on weekends and found herself a partner. She kicked the pour guys ass but didn't find any amusement in it. Next, Yang tried the cafeteria, searching for friends outside of her team. She found Nora and Ren but they were preoccupied with the retelling of some dream the young girl had. Having already heard the tale at least a hundred times, Yang moved on quickly. In the library, she'd found the other two members of team JNPR but Pyrrha was busy helping Jaune study for an upcoming exams and the blonde didn't want to interfere. Unable to find anything to do, Yang then decides to head back to the dorm room she shares with the rest of Team RWBY.

Weiss, ever the studious student, has every textbook and note from every class strewn all over the floor of her and Ruby's side of the room. The second Yang walks in, the heiress cautions her to be aware of the papers on the floor and not to step on them. Not wanting to upset the Ice Queen, the blonde keeps as much distance between herself and the overachieving girl as possible. She saunters over to Ruby who has claimed Yang's bunk while the mess on the floor keeps her from returning to her own. The blonde sees that her sisters full attention is on the scroll in her hands. Fingers tapping the screen wildly, brow knit in concentration and tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Yang knows that all those signs point to Ruby playing a video game.

"Shouldn't you be studying, little sis?" Yang asks casually, standing on her toes to watch her sister playing some racing game.

"Exactly!" Weiss suddenly exclaims from her spot on the floor.

A second later, Ruby loses the race she'd been in. Yang chuckles at both the loss and the heiress' comment.

The younger girl sighs heavily, tossing her scroll onto the mattress before turning towards Yang, "What about you? You don't study either!" she whines.

"I don't need to study. I have an excellent memory." The blonde beams, proud of the skill she seems to have master by this point in the school year.

Ruby looks as if she's about to argue with the blonde's statement or give some excuse as to why she doesn't need to study either but of course Weiss stops her.

"Yang will be fine Ruby. It's you I'm worried about so get down here and I'll help you."

The blonde looks to the heiress, mildly surprised that she'd just agreed that Yang doesn't actually need to study. Weiss is always the one to make sure the team is performing their best when it comes to studies. She must have noticed that Yang has improved on the past couple tests and trusts that the streak will continue into exams.

Ruby groans and slowly climbs down off the bunk, obviously procrastinating for as long as she possibly can. She's practically dragging herself over to Weiss until the heiress snaps at her to hurry up. Then Ruby navigates her way through the paper field and sits next to the heiress, suddenly eager to learn. Or at least to not get yelled at again.

Yang sits on Blake's bed for a moment before asking, "Where is Blake? I thought she'd be studying like everyone else."

Weiss shuffles through some notes, handing some to Ruby who looks more than a little overwhelmed already.

"She mentioned that she needed some book." The heiress reveals, eyes on what she's doing, "Think that means she took a walk into Vale to go to Tucson's. She better get back soon. I'm certain Ninja's of Love 3 has nothing to do with our studies."

Yang glances out the window, taking note of the dark rain clouds beginning to blot out the sun, "She sure is obsessed with that series."

Blake couldn't help herself. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't put off reading the first couple chapters of the next novel in her favourite series. Knowing full well that Weiss would have her studying the second she returned to the dorm room, Blake purchased the book and then made her way to a nearby cafe. She ordered a cup of tea, sat down by the large front windows and opened her book to begin reading.

Next thing she knows, she's completed five chapters and two cups of tea. The faunus glances around the cafe for the first time in over an hour, seeing that all the patrons that had been here when she first arrived have been replaced by new ones. Marking her place with an unused napkin, Blake places the novel down on the table. She takes this opportunity to stretch out her stiff muscles, instantly regretting getting so lost in her reading while sitting in such an uncomfortable chair.

The young waitress who had been serving Blake comes over after noticing her customer stirring from the reading session, "Can I get you anything else ma'am?" She asks politely.

"No thank you." The faunus responds stoically, "Just the bill."

The young woman smiles and nods then heads to the counter to collect what she'd been asked for. A minute later, she returns and happily accepts the payment that Blake already has ready. The faunus has been to this cafe more than enough times to know how much two cups of tea cost. When she's alone again, Blake looks out the window, frowning at what she sees. The clouds that had been slowly accumulating throughout the day have finally burst and rain is pouring down in droves. She hadn't planned on it raining before she got back to Beacon so she didn't bring an umbrella.

Blake glares out at the horrible weather, not noticing the weary looks passerby give her since it does look like she's staring at them. The young woman sighs, not really knowing what to do. Even if she went to take an airship back to Beacon, she'd still be out in the pouring rain for a good ten minutes. With the amount of rain coming down, she'd be soaked right through after less than a minute which isn't something the faunus particularly wants to deal with.

Unable to think of a suitable alternative, Blake groans meekly and decides that running to the station to catch an airship would cause her less discomfort than walking all the way back to Beacon. The faunus stands and tucks her new novel under her vest, hoping that it will keep the pages dry. She heads for the door, ready to take on the rain.

As Blake reaches for the door handle, she pauses. Outside, under the cafe's overhang, folding up a large umbrella is the faunus's teammate, Yang. The blonde woman glances towards the door, about to walk in after successfully folding the umbrella but pauses when she catches sight of Blake just inside. Yang smiles widely, waving enthusiastically before motioning for the faunus to come outside. She complies, opening the door slowly. The sudden rush of sound from the rain makes her cat ears twitch under her bow.

Yang reopens the umbrella as Blake approaches then says teasingly, "Thought you could use one of these babies."

The faunus smiles shyly. She knew Yang is one to go above and beyond for those she cares about and this is a prime example.

"Sha'll we head off madam?" The blonde asks while offering her elbow to Blake.

Unable to turn down her teammate, no matter how ridiculous she may be acting, the faunus takes the offered elbow. Yang positions the umbrella over them both, it's width more than enough to do the job without one of them having to sacrifice a shoulder to the elements. They begin their stroll back to Beacon arm in arm. While Blake is hyper aware of the glances they're getting from other people who are out and about, Yang couldn't care less.

After two blocks, the faunus tries to pull away, "People are looking at us funny."

"So?" Yang questions, using a hand to guide Blake's arm back to where it had been, "Let them do as they please. I'm enjoying myself and don't want you to let go."

Overcome by a sudden burst of heat in her cheeks, the faunus allows herself to be pulled even closer than she had been before. Her eyes stay glued to the soaking pavement before them for a good block before she gets up the courage to glance at her partner. Yang is looking straight ahead, a wide grin plastered to her face and lilac eyes sparkling even on such a gloomy afternoon.

Sensing eyes on her face, Yang looks to Blake and tilts her head playfully, "What's up?"

Not wanting to show the blonde how her heart has been unable to stop hammering in her chest since they linked arms, Blake steels herself and answers, "Thank you for coming to get me. It was very sweet of you."

Yang's smirk turns sheepish, "Ah, no problem. What are partners for?"

"Not this." Blake jokes.

The blonde chuckles nervously, "Guess you're just that special to me."

"Mm," The faunus affirms with the sound, ignoring how hot her face feels and then says, "Lucky me."

 **That's the chapter for this week folks. Hope it didn't disappoint. If you enjoyed yourself be sure to favourite, follow and/or leave a review. I may not answer your reviews but I assure you, I've read them all and they make me extremely happy. I'll see you next week!**

 **~TheRabbitGhoul**


	13. Chapter 13 (Blake x Yang)

**I'm late once again. What else is new, huh? This chapter has violence, a bit of gore and a major character death. These kinds of chapters are fun every now and then, right? Enjoy!**

 **Rating: M**

Yang's lungs burn as if she's been running for miles. The heavy smoke from the surrounding fires that engulf parts of the school make getting oxygen very difficult and quite painful. Still, she continues to run, scanning her surroundings as she passes. Her goal is simple: find Blake. Weiss had pointed Yang in her partners general direction but the rest has been up to the blonde. After ten minutes of fruitless searching, she stops outside the cafeteria calling for Blake while also struggling to catch her breath. A pained yelp draws her attention. She spins, her gaze falling on the scene playing out before her through one of the many shattered cafeteria windows.

Flames lick at the interior walls, reaching higher and higher with every moment that passes. Among the wreckage of what had once been hundreds of lunch tables are two figures. A man standing over a woman with the tip of his blood red blade lodged in her gut, an evil smirk on his lips. The instant Yang realizes whom is on the ground with a sword being torn from her flesh, the brawlers eyes flare red.

"Get away from her!" Yang screams, completely enraged.

The blondes blood begins to boil as the assailant turns to face her with his grin never faltering. She glances to her teammate and sees the faunus's lips moving but Yang's heart is pounding in her ears so loudly she can't hear anything else. The overwhelming urge to protect Blake spurs her into action without a second thought. With a blast from Ember Celica, Yang is thrust towards the man who attacked her partner.

In an instant, the man dressed in black spins, his blade slicing through the air so quickly that Yang barely has time to blink before it's over. She lands, her knees faltering and no longer able to support her weight she falls, sliding the rest of the way to Blake's side.

Yang chokes on a sob while pressing her gloved hands to the new wound the man in black had made in her partners chest.

"No, no, no, no." She cries.

The voice of the assailant chills her to the bone as he says, "If she won't be mine, I won't let anyone have her." before walking out of the burning room casually.

Yang concentrates, trying to force her aura to help fuel the dwindling aura of the woman before her. It doesn't work and blood continues to seep from the wound, slipping between her shaking fingers. Blake is holding Yang's gaze with her own even as she struggles to breath, swallow, anything. With a cough blood spurts from the faunus's mouth and a few drops land among Yang's tears on the blondes cheek. Slowly and with all her remaining strength, Blake reaches up with a quivering hand and brushes a thumb across her teammates face which only serves to smear the blood.

The blonde nudges her cheek further into Blake's hand, "Please, don't leave me." She whimpers.

Yang chokes on another sob when she sees through blurry eyes that the faunus is smiling. Her lips and chin are completely covered in blood and her hand slips from where it had been resting on the blondes face. Blake's arm hits the floor, making a loud splattering sound in the pool of her own blood. Her eyes that had been trying so hard to stay focused on Yang shift to look up at the ceiling before the life in them vanishes for good.

"Blake?" Yang removes a hand from the gaping hole in the faunus's chest to search for a pulse in the girls neck. Not finding one, she bursts into the sobs that had been trying to escape since the man plunged his blade into her partner for the second time, "No. Don't. Please." She collapses on top of her lifeless friend, the cooling blood seeping into her own clothes, "Come back. No. No."

"Yang." The voice is distant.

"Please, don't go." Yang mumbles.

"Yang!"

Pulled from her nightmare, Yang opens her eyes and is met with a very concerned looking faunus lying next to her in bed. The early morning sunlight streaming in through the window lights up Blake's amber eyes so beautifully that for a second the blonde forgets the horrors she'd just witnessed in her own mind.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks quietly.

Yang lifts her head and glances around the room. She can see that the closet she shares with her girlfriend is so full that clothes are practically overflowing through the doors. Her nightstand has an electronic alarm clock and glass of water, same as always. Through the partially opened blinds is the same view of the city she'd come to love over the years of living here. She returns her gaze to that of the woman lying next to her and sighs heavily, glad that everything is normal. There is no fire, no never ending pool of blood and Blake's eyes sparkle the same as always.

"Just a nightmare." Yang grumbles.

She shifts closer to the faunus, burying her nose in dark locks and breathing in the familiar scent of jasmine. The blonde slips an arm across her girlfriends waist and pulls her just a little closer. A few seconds pass before a soothing hand caresses Yang's head which causes her to moan happily and snuggle into Blake further.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The dark haired woman asks after a few more moments of quiet.

"Nope." Yang says, sleepiness returning to her voice, "You're here and that's all that matters."

Confused, Blake waits until her girlfriends breathing even out before pressing a soft kiss to the blondes brow, "I'm not going anywhere."

 **Okay, so I couldn't actually bring myself to actually kill Blake but that's probably for the best. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Was it at least a little heart wrenching?**

 **~TheRabbitGhoul**


End file.
